Spiritual Guidance
by SublimeEspoir
Summary: What happens when you put together a puzzle and fall in love with someone who no one else can see? You can't exactly ask him out. Does it mean your relationship isn't even real? And what happens when they like Yami No Games a little bit too much? YY x Y
1. Yuugi meets Yami

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters within it. That pleasure belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and his army of talented artists. Too bad because it breaks my heart that Atemu isn't a real person..._

_This is my first story on this site and everything so if you submit a review please make sure that it isn't totally demoralising. The story is told in the third person at the moment, but it mainly comes from the point of view of Yuugi so some of the negative things he thinks about himself come through in the text. Most are not true. Anyway I never really read authors' notes so I'll just let you read the story... It will get better, I promise!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meeting Yami.

Yuugi had been working on the Sennen Puzzle for near on eight long years of his life. He had still to complete it, but giving up was not an option. This was because of several reasons. No. 1, his grandfather had pretty much dared him to complete it. It was a challenge, and Yuugi never backed down from a challenge if it came in the form of a game. No. 2, Yuugi had started it now and he was damn well going to finish it; for similar reasons to no. 1: Yuugi resented being faced with a game he could not complete, and he wasn't going to let the fact that no one had managed to solve the puzzle for whatever the 3000 years or so were that it had been in existence, stop him. As if. No. 3, and possibly the most important reason, was the promise written in hieroglyphics on the side of the gold box to the one who managed to complete the puzzle. The completer of the puzzle would be granted knowledge and power over the shadows and also one wish. It was the wish that interested Yuugi. His life could not be more rubbish, or so he thought, so he needed this wish to change it.

Oh, at home it was fine, his grandfather loved him and treated him with respect. It was school that seemed to be designed as a specific sort of torture just for Yuugi. He was always beaten up, stolen from, left alone at break with no one to talk to… Yuugi had no friends, which was something he just couldn't understand because Yuugi was always kind to people and never failed to try and help them if they were in trouble.

In short, Yuugi was a doormat, something he just failed to see, but something which everyone else just took advantage of. It was this same naivety about the true nature of the rest of the world that made Yuugi believe with his entire soul that he was going to be granted that same one wish promised on the side of the puzzle box, just as soon as he completed it. This was why he was going to complete it, if it took him another ninety years.

With an uncharacteristic scowl, the petite boy bent lower over the gold pieces as he tried to slot them into place, eyes intensely focused. He seemed to be doing so much better now. Now that he was upset and angry. Today had been a particularly bad day because Ushio, his most prevalent bully had told him, 'You owe me 200,000 ¥ tomorrow, for bodyguard services.' Yuugi was terrified. He hadn't asked Ushio to 'protect' him. His form of protection was merely another sort of bullying. Yuugi just wanted to be left alone!

Yuugi knew that if he didn't get the money he wasn't going to live much longer, but, there was no way round it. He simply did not have that kind of income, so he was working on the puzzle. The weird thing was, with all the panic and misery at the forefront of his mind, he was actually making really great progress with it. It looked like… an upside down pyramid. The more pieces Yuugi managed to slot into place successfully, the easier the task became, until -

'Only one piece left!' Yuugi groped around in the bottom of the box, his fingers seeking the last piece. The centre of the eye of Horus, the final gold trinket that was going to grant him his wish. Then he could hopefully use his wish to avoid the perennial beatings he was subjected to. He may even manage to survive Ushio's attack. That wasn't what Yuugi truly wanted to wish for, though. Yuugi wanted a friend. A proper friend that he could rely on, and one that could rely on him back, no matter what. _Maybe I could even have someone who was more than a friend, _Yuugi thought softly. It was too much to hope.

Yuugi knew what his wish was going to be. He wasn't going to let the bullies dictate his wish too. This was rebellion. As his fingers closed on the last piece of the puzzle, the one that had gone missing, but had been anonymously returned the other evening, Yuugi murmured, 'Give me friends, true friends, ones that I can depend on, no matter what.' In his heart he was envisaging something more - a friend who was more than a friend the moment they started to kiss him, moving down his neck towards his breastbone, unbuttoning his shirt… Flushing furiouslyYuugi slammed the final piece into the puzzle, his heart racing a mile a minute. _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! _What a time for his hormones to kick in! Right when he was making his wish.

Still, nothing had happened. The puzzle simply lay on his desk glinting in all it's completed glory. Sighing, Yuugi picked it up and turned it over, running his fingers along the crevices in it's surface. What had he expected? A genie to pop out and say, 'State your wish, your wish is my command.' Laughable.

Yuugi put it down and turned his swivel-chair round, crossing his arms in front of himself, his back to the puzzle. Tears were starting to collect in the corners of his eyes, so Yuugi bent over himself further, as if by being physically small he could keep the depression that was invading his heart from taking over his entire being. He always had to be a cry baby.

The clock read 11:39 pm, the green digits glowing in the dimly lit room. Yuugi did not want to go to bed. That would mean he would have to go to school tomorrow. The same school he always went to, with no friends and now a debt to pay that was going to have to be paid in blood, because there was no way on Earth that Yuugi was going to get 200,000 ¥ by the time Ushio caught up with him. Yuugi did not want to go out ever again, especially not to school. Eight years of his life wasted on a hope that didn't exist. And now that hope was gone. It felt like how Yuugi imagined a romantic breakup would feel. The end of all that mattered. A tear trickled down his cheek, and Yuugi wiped it away angrily. Why did he always have to cry? He was so weak. It was pathetic. He was pathetic. It was the same things the bullies always said, but he couldn't help being who he was. He couldn't help being gay. Why should it matter?

'You're so pathetic Yuugi,' He muttered fiercely to himself. He would have shouted but for fear of waking his Grandfather, 'You really think that magic exists? You really think that something was going to happen when you finished that puzzle? You're a fool.' He hissed the last words, before dissolving into tears.

That was when a totally unfamiliar voice cut in on Yuugi's self-loathing.

'I really can't imagine why you should think that.'

Yuugi nearly passed out then and there, sucking in a great gasp of air in what could only be described as a type of death-rattle, and spinning around in his seat so fast that he fell off it in a painful wreckage of limbs and metal legs.

There was a man standing over him who looked… Exactly like him. Well, if you took into account the fact that he was wearing black boots, black PVC trousers, a black tank top, and a dog collar rather than Yuugi's rather scrappy (well in his opinion) uniform, then yes, exactly like him. Yuugi wasn't sure what freaked him out more; whether it was the way the man looked or whether it was the fact that he was in his bedroom in the middle of the night. His first panicked impression was that he was a burglar or a murderer, so Yuugi simply cowered in his painful position on the floor, shivering, amethyst eyes wide in fear. To his surprise this reaction was greeted with a deep chuckle and a slender hand was extended downwards to help him up.

'I'm not a burglar or a murderer, Yuugi,' he stated dryly, 'I'm your other half.'

Yuugi let the other pull him up, then watched as the commanding presence made his way over to Yuugi's bed and sat on it, gesturing for the boy to come and sit with him, which Yuugi did not do. This man was acting like he owned the place. Yuugi felt the invasion of his personal space sharply. And although, thinking about it, the man looked about the same age as Yuugi, so he was probably a teenager, that description didn't seem to fit with the way he was behaving. He seemed to be a million years older than Yuugi, a million times more confident, and if Yuugi had but known it, that assumption was not all that far from the truth.

Yuugi continued to stare blankly at whoever was sitting on his bed. His backside still hurt from where he had landed awkwardly on the chair, and his mind was not processing the information it was recieving too well. _Did that mean that he had come out of the puzzle? How does he know what I'm thinking? Should I call Jiichan?_

'W-W-Wait… no… you're, mou hitori no boku?' Yuugi stuttered. His doppelganger nodded slowly, his dark eyes glinting crimson.

'That is correct,' he stated, with a slight incline of his head. Despite the fact that his bedroom was quite dark in the light of his small desk lamp, Yuugi still gave himself over to a proper examination of the apparition before him. He was not overly big, but somehow he still managed to be taller than Yuugi, although, thinking about it, that wasn't hard. Yuugi was a midget. It wasn't only that, though. His presence was somehow overpowering. Everything about this… person?… dominated the situation. He seemed to possess an aura of authority that made the naturally timid Yuugi quiver beneath his school jacket. Glancing up again shyly at the pointed face, Yuugi saw that the cruel yet somehow sensual lips were curved into an arrogant smirk.

'I am interested in what you might think to be the way forward for us, little Yuugi.' A flush crept its way hotly onto his alabaster cheeks. Something about that tone, and the way he was being stared at made Yuugi feel… like he was being undressed.

'I-I-I don't know!' Yuugi stuttered. 'What do I even call you? What's your name? I can't very well call you mou hitori no boku all the time.'

'My name -' the man paused, a slight frown on his face - 'Call me Yami. Yami no Yuugi.'

'Um… ok.' Yuugi looked down and drew circles in the carpet with his decrepit trainers. First one foot then the other. He was quite certain that a being that wanted to be called 'Dark' was not something he should feel good about. He also did not feel capable of discussing 'the way forward' at this time. Or any other time for that matter.

'I did come out of the puzzle Yuugi.' Yuugi's head shot up, his mouth wide.

'Y-you did?' he questioned uncertainly.

'Yes, and I know what's in your heart Yuugi. I know what's in your mind.'

Yuugi could feel his cheeks catching fire, did that mean? _Shit!.. But that was too unfair…_

Yami was just smirking broadly, his eyes glinting with ill-concealed amusement. Yuugi didn't know what to do all of a sudden. He just wanted to go to bed. Get away from those eyes.

'Well, uh, Y-Yami, I'm kinda tired. I mean, I was working on the puzzle for quite a long time and - and well. It's 12 O'clock and I gotta get to school tomorrow and-'

'Say no more, little Yuugi, I will allow you to retire and I shall endeavour to continue extending our acquaintance tomorrow.'

Yuugi blinked slowly, allowing the complicated language to process into his tired synapses. It seemed so far that Yami alternated between being extremely courteous in an old-fashioned sense at the one moment, and then switched in the next to being as provocative as possible. The trouble was that in his tired state Yuugi was having terrible difficulty deciphering exactly what Yami was saying. _Complex_ and _split-personality _floated briefly through Yuugi's thoughts. He failed to notice the slight scowl that marred Yami's features at those junctures. He was too busy feeling conflicted.

Eventually Yuugi concluded that dear 'Yami' was going to bother him again tomorrow. The nervous energy crushing his chest failed to lift, and seemed to instead to twist into a tight knot somewhere beneath his heart. However, he was just too tired to care; the lethargy that had settled onto him meant that sleep was not going to be an issue. He could worry about this tomorrow. Along with everything else.

Shrugging with a good attempt at nonchalance, Yuugi turned his back on the spirit and headed towards the bathroom. Yami watched him go, as amused as ever, before disappearing back into the puzzle. Yuugi thought that he was a dream, so later encounters should turn out to be quite interesting. Yami never backed down from a challenge.

Yuugi meanwhile, was brushing his teeth, and thanking the Gods that his grandfather had long before retreated to bed, meaning that Yuugi was for once not obliged to explain his latest nightmare to him. It seemed quite surreal really. Who could have imagined that solving a puzzle would give you… a Yami. Whatever Yami was. No one at school would believe Yuugi. Yuugi the runt. Yuugi the unpopular one, who always played games by himself. Ushio would just beat him up for inventing stories. No. Not even his grandfather was likely to believe this one. Yuugi wasn't even sure that he himself believed it. Nah, this was all a dream…Yuugi was having one of those very realistic dreams, almost a hallucination. Yes… that was it. There wasn't going to be a strange more enigmatic double of Yuugi bothering him the next day. He hoped.

Having cleaned his teeth and put his purple dark magician pyjamas on, almost in a trance Yuugi made his way back towards his room. Opening the door a crack, he peered in. It was now empty. Letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding, Yuugi shuffled over to his bed and slumped onto the pillows, reaching across to switch out his desk lamp. The light went out with a small snap, and Yuugi breathed out again slowly. The nightlight was still working in the corner, bathing the room in a dim, comforting glow. No Yamis were hiding in the corner. Yuugi could relax. He had probably imagined the entire thing - his mind was getting waaay too imaginative.

Yuugi's eyes were already too firmly shut and his mind too far towards dreamland to notice the soft glow of the gold puzzle on his desk, as Yami kept watch, his dark eyes glinting softly. _Until Tomorrow Yuugi…__**then **__I find out __**everything**__ about you…_ The spirit's thoughts were as cryptic as his demeanour, but one thing was for sure: Yuugi couldn't be more wrong in his assumption that he was going to be left alone.


	2. The next day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters - Kazuki Takahashi his artists and affiliates possess it instead. Of course I am not jealous or anything..._

_This is a longer chapter so be prepared... yay! And sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors: I have just spent 4 days travelling through France and Belgium on a school trip and am suffering from severe sleep deprivation so have fun noticing them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's just another day in the life...

The alarm sounded shrilly, drilling into Yuugi's fatigued mind as he groped unsuccessfully for the off switch. 7:00 am, why did he always have to get up at 7:00?

'Uuuuuggggh,' he groaned. Opening one bleary eye he managed to locate the source of the disturbance and slam it grumpily. Silence. Lying back on his pillows, Yuugi started to once again drift off, swearing to himself, _just five more minutes__…__ only another five, then I__'__ll get up__… _Yuugi rolled over and fell back to sleep.

It was twenty past when the door slammed open.

'Yuugi, get up! I got some chocolate milk for breakfast! It's French… if you get up quick enough I'll heat you some up in the microwave and you can have it before school.'

Yuugi moaned and sat up, confused. What? No rice, or miso soup? Yeah, sure, sometimes they ate yoghurt or toast, like in America, but since when did they have French food? Guessing this was his Grandfather's latest obsession developed from his love for travel and archaeology, Yuugi shrugged and started to shift himself. His Jiichan was always so damned active.

'I'll be right down,' he mumbled to Sugoroku Mutou's retreating back, as Yuugi made a concentrated effort to find his scattered school clothes. Why hadn't he placed them neatly on the chair? He did normally. It wasn't in his nature to be so messy… What had he been thinking? Traipsing into the bathroom he finally discovered his white undershirt that had so far eluded him; wrapped around the back cistern of the toilet. That brought back the hallucination from last night. And a blush too. _Yami__…_his mind whispered.

Yuugi couldn't help wondering… _maybe it wasn__'__t a dream__…__ maybe... it all seemed so real__… _Shaking his head he washed quickly and turned in order to make his way downstairs - then nearly had a heart-attack when he saw who was leaning against the open bathroom door, holding, of all things, the Sennen Puzzle.

'Losing the faith already, little Yuugi?' Yami smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. Yuugi quivered in shock. It seemed that he was a little too easy to read. It also seemed that his hallucination might be here to stay - indefinitely.

'W-W-W-What are you doing here?!' Yuugi gasped, unintelligently. The spirit's amusement seemed to increase.

'Why, what I told you last night, Yuugi, I fully intend to find out more about you. And, you should be warned, what I decide I want, I make sure I get.' Those sensual lips closed in a firm line that told Yuugi that Yami was definitely going to get _exactly_ what he wanted. He shuddered helplessly, but he couldn't help looking over his double again in the daylight.

Yuugi's eyes travelled up and glanced over Yami's stylised crown of tri-coloured hair, so similar to his own. No, it wasn't his imagination. In the dark and drowsy shock of last night he had missed the subtle differences between him and his mou hitori no boku. Yami's hair had extra blonde bangs standing as illogically vertical as the rest of his black and crimson tipped mass of locks, whereas Yuugi's fringe simply fell around his face. Somehow the same extreme hairstyle that looked so overwhelming and klutzy on him looked impossibly … appealing … on Yami.

…_Wait, did I think appealing?!…_

Yuugi's eyes then wandering down silently took note of Yami's attire. Those PVC trousers clung sinfully close to his well shaped legs and impossible snake hips, his black tank top and fitted black blazer hung effortlessly off his svelte torso. He looked like an advert. The elegance was completed by the arrogant stance Yami had taken up, leaning lazily against the door, one leg crossed over the other, his arms folded loosely in front of his chest. Did he work out? Because Yuugi sure as hell didn't have that toned physique. He couldn't help feeling a jealous twinge as he caught a peak of those seriously tight abs through the shiny fabric at the front of Yami's top. He also felt a twinge of something else.

_Really though, he is a bit… effeminate... Is that the word?_

Even the choice of shoes, pointed pirate boots, seemed to scream unveiled sexuality at Yuugi. As for the face. Those long sooty lashes, a darker parody of his own, brushed seductively against overyly pronounced cheekbones, framing a high aquiline nose. Those large mysterious eyes - they were purple - were about two shades darker than his own amethyst, with strange red lights shinning somewhere in their depths, so that they often glinted suggestively. That face… that face was contorted right now with that perpetual smirk as Yami gazed unabashedly back at Yuugi.

Yuugi knew he'd been staring. He knew Yami knew. He also knew that Yami was well aware of the burning flush on his face. He couldn't help feeling powerlessly enraged at the whole situation. Unfortunately, that just contributed to Yuugi's strawberry-red complexion.

_Just who does this Yami think he is? He can't just barge in here, acting all sexy and make me feel like more of a fool than I already do!_

'Like what you see?' Yami asked in an innocent tone.

Yuugi looked down, humiliated, unable to cope with the situation any longer. He'd never been more uncomfortable in his life. Well, apart from when Ushio and others used him as their daily punch-bag. But this was a different kind of uncomfortable. Was- was- Yami flirting with him? Surely not. Yami was humiliating him, just like everyone else. Just like everyone else who called him faggot and gay and stole his games. Biting his lip, Yuugi felt a strong urge to do something about that. Surely if he could just get a girlfriend then maybe, maybe the gay taunts would stop. Then maybe the physical beatings would stop too. Ushio was going to beat him up again today. He'd almost forgotten.

200, 000 ¥. Yuugi just simply did not have that kind of money. Even thinking about it made him feel sick.

Tears welled up beneath his now closed eyelids, threatening to spill over and make him feel even more hopeless as a person. He always had to cry.

_Please, please, please, don't cry. Please. Don't cry now. Don't cry in front of **him**…_

Cold metal was thrust into his hand suddenly, making him jump, and impossibly gentle fingers pushed his own smaller ones closed around something shaped suspiciously like an upside down pyramid. Yuugi screwed his eyes up, hoping that if he kept them closed it might make this new torment disappear. It is a method commonly adopted by ostriches - keeping the head buried in the sand in the hope that what they can't see is therefore also unable to see them - often to little avail. Unfortunately for Yuugi, it did not work too well for him either. As if he hadn't known.

Yami had now closed his hands around Yuugi's smaller ones which were holding the puzzle and proceeded to speak, but in a softer tone,

'Please wear it. I am not here to hurt you, however it might appear. In fact, I can help you change the things that you don't like in your life… but I need to be able to reach you to do that. I need you to wear the puzzle.'

Yuugi opened his eyes slowly, first one then the other, taking in the slender hands that covered his own. They looked and felt like those of royalty. So soft, and perfectly proportioned. Yami couldn't have ever worked for his living, considering of course, the possibility that he hadn't spent his entire life inside a golden pyramid. The insides of Yuugi's wrists started tingling at the contact.

The hands moved and Yuugi felt his chin being lifted up gently, yet inescapably so that he was forced to meet Yami's gaze. The spirit looked serious for once, and his eyes, although as unreadable as ever, seemed kind. The expression was not one that Yuugi had ever seen chance upon any of the faces of his bullies.

Yuugi blinked and Yami disappeared.

Eventually it occurred to him that he had been standing staring into space for some time and that he had to get to school, so he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where a warm bowl of chocolate milk stood steaming on the table. His Grandfather had his back to Yuugi, sorting through a load of new super yo-yos that had arrived for the Game Shop that he ran. Dubiously, Yuugi raised the spoon to his lips, unsure about the new substance and still weirded-out by his second meeting with Yami, but soon he was downing the mixture at lightning speed. It tasted like chocolate milkshake, and it was sweet. Yuugi loved anything sweet. This was no exception.

'Yuugi, I think you may have taken too long upstairs,' Mr Mutou chuckled in his gravely voice, 'You may want to run or you're going to be late for school.'

Yuugi didn't wait to be told anything further. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he grabbed his bag and bolted for the door. If there was one thing Yuugi hated, it was being late for lessons. The teachers were the only possible allies Yuugi had at school, and Yuugi found the idea of them yelling at him distasteful - he got enough of that from the bullies. The very thought of being in trouble with Mr Nakamura, his English Teacher who he had first, made him speed up to a sprint. Mr Nakamura was so strict!

As Yuugi ran he was aware of the heavy weight of the puzzle on his chest; he had decided, despite the voice of reason screaming in his head, to wear it. Things couldn't really get worse now, could they?

Somehow Yuugi managed to get to school just as the bell rang. Diving into Mr Nakamura's classroom Yuugi let his shoulders slump in relief and collapsed into his seat, one row from the back of the class. All the major trouble makers sat at the back; his row just generally got ignored, which was what Yuugi had been aiming for when he chose his seat. He wasn't being ignored today, though. Yuugi heard a nasty snigger behind him and glanced backwards towards a tall blonde. Jonouchi… Jonouchi had been bullying him a few days ago - he'd stolen his Puzzle, but Yuugi had been saved by Anzu, the only person that was ever nice to him. She had got it back for him, and then she had gone to have a go at Jonouchi about his childishness. He had called her a busybody, but Yuugi still felt grateful towards her. They never hung out, she was too cool for that, and she had all her girlfriends, Ribbon and so on, so they wouldn't really want Yuugi around, him being a boy and all. But still, she was always nice to him. She wasn't here now though. She didn't have the same English Teacher. Sighing, Yuugi kept his head down, trying to ignore Jonouchi's sniggers. It was not going to be possible.

A pencil was dug into his back. Several times.

'Hey, girlie, why are you so late today?' Jonouchi snickered some more. Yuugi felt his cheeks heating up for about the zillianth time that day and mumbled incoherently.

'Sorry, didn't catch that Yuugi.' His cheeks once again truly on fire, Yuugi spoke up a little louder, 'I just was a bit late getting up, that's all.'

Still hoping Jonouchi might get bored and leave him alone, Yuugi started to pile his English textbooks up on his desk, head bowed low.

'Come on Yuug, ya never get up late… were you up watching porn last night or something?'

'N-NO!' Yuugi shouted out in embarrassment.

'Well, Yuugi, I think you should get some, you look a bit too sheltered, seem to need it, hmm? How 'bout I lend you one of my DVDs… of course they're all straight, so it might not turn you on that much, but anything's better than nothing right?'

Yuugi wanted the the belly of the Earth to open up and swallow him _so_ much at that moment. He could hear Jonouchi's friend Honda laughing hard in the back row as well.

Why -oh- why was Anzu not in this class? She wouldn't put up with this…

'I don't- I mean- I'm not gay.' Yuugi's voice was a hoarse whisper, and he could feel his eyes getting all teary _again_. He was going to have to do something about the crying...

'Yuugi, you're really gonna have to start speaking up,' Jonouchi taunted, 'What did ya say again?' He cupped a hand behind his ear and leant forward, his gold chain-link necklace (which was _**so**_ not school regulations) swinging forwards with him towards Yuugi's desk. Yuugi caught a whiff of some sort of strong aftershave. It made him gag, and he was seriously fed-up of the teasing. He'd had too much stress today already and he hadn't even made it through first lesson yet. Yuugi snapped.

'I AM NOT GAY!' Yuugi screamed out, leaping to his feet, fists clenched tightly, unshed tears fogging up his vision. 'I - I, I LIKE GIRLS, OK?'

'That is very nice, Mr Mutou, but if you could refrain from talking about your sexuality in class it would be greatly appreciated. Otherwise I might need to send you to a senior member of staff, and I doubt any of them would be amused!' Mr Nakamura had walked in, one of his dark eyebrows had disappeared into his hair and his lips were tightly pinched into a scowl. He did not seem pleased. The entire class, however, was sniggering. Yuugi bowed and sat down quietly, trying to imagine being dead, and whether it was worse than this. He didn't think so. Jonouchi had succeeded in completely humiliating him, and Yuugi didn't have to look behind to know about the self-satisfied smirk that was plastered on his insufferable face.

Yuugi kept his head down as much as possible throughout the rest of class, only answering questions when called upon, and then trying to remain as insignificant as he could. At least he was good at English. The other lessons went by in a similar fashion, and Yuugi found himself mostly ignored, which was better than usual. Although, considering the events of the morning, Yuugi felt he really deserved a break. His luck couldn't stay bad all the time. Surely.

As for Yami, he had failed to make any appearance at all, and this made Yuugi both extremely nervous and also relieved at the same time. He wasn't even sure what would happen if Yami just appeared in the corridor. Would the teachers accuse him of breaking in, or would they assume that Yami was some sort of older brother or cousin or something that had randomly turned up, due to his uncanny resemblance to Yuugi himself? Yuugi had no idea.

He had no way of knowing that Yami would be invisible to everyone except himself. He had always appeared solid before Yuugi, because, of course, Yami was linked to him through the Puzzle, and that meant that to Yuugi he would just be like any other person. So Yuugi was so far unaware of the true nature of Yami's self. Yami, however, was learning a lot about Yuugi, and he was not happy with the circumstances. He was going to be even less happy come the end of school.

It had only been a matter of time. Yuugi had dawdled after his last lesson, science, hoping that Ushio and anyone else likely to attack him would have gone home when he finally started walking back to the Kame Game Shop - his home. He was not so lucky. Ushio cornered Yuugi as he tried to sneak out using the exit at the side of the school, pulling him around the building to a corner next to the hill, which descended into Domino river.

'So Yuugi, I hope you have managed to bring the 200, 000 ¥ you owe me… I didn't have time to catch you at lunch, I was busy dealing with another, ah, situation, but I am sure you can give me the money now.'

'Uh, Ushio, that is to say I, uh, I…' Yuugi's voice gave out. It wouldn't be the first time that happened today, but he knew that this time he was in much more dire trouble.

'Oh, yes, you'll want to see the work my behaviour monitors did for you, is that it?'

'Y-yes?' Yuugi stuttered. _What was Ushio talking about? Bodyguard duties…_

Ushio dragged Yuugi further around the side of the building, into a secluded section beneath a purgula and away from all prying eyes, in order to show him, of all things, Jonouchi lying in a crumpled mess next to Honda, who seemed to be unconscious. There was an huge bloody mark on Jonouchi's forehead, and he had a black eye. Yuugi surveyed the rest of his body quickly with his eyes and felt himself gag; Jonouchi's shirt was ripped and bloody. His legs were bent uncomfortably under him. _How badly had Ushio beaten him? _Moaning sickly Yuugi turned back to face Ushio, his face now devoid of all colour. He felt quite faint.

'I d-don't under-s-s-stand,' he managed to choke out. Ushio cocked an eyebrow at him.

'He was bullying you. I caught him in the corridor talking about it. I took care of him. Feel free to kick the baka. Vent your anger.' All the sentences Ushio uttered were a sharp staccato. It was seriously threatening.

Yuugi went, if it was humanly possible, paler, as Jonouchi gazed at him hatefully from his position on the ground, using one good eye and a rapidly swelling slit.

'So, it was you, was it, Yuugi, kisama?' Yuugi felt his jaw drop in shock. 'Well, I hope you're satisfied.'

'Jonouchi! Surely you don't think I could do anything so cruel?!' Yuugi cried out, horrified. Jonouchi simply glared back balefully. Ushio chuckled deeply.

'Go on Yuugi, get your own back.' Yuugi felt completely out of his depth. Yes, sure, Jonouchi made his life a living hell, but he didn't deserve _this_! It looked like he might even have broken bones! Yuugi hated violence, partially because it always seemed to be directed at him, partly because he just felt that it was unnecessary. Ushio stepped forward, kicking Jonouchi in the stomach again. Blood came up from within his mouth and trickled down his chin. The only sound that he made was a small grunt as he doubled over, his hands came up weakly to nurse the most recent damage done to him. Yuugi could feel his head start spinning, he really was going to pass out, but he had to do something about the situation. Running in front of his fallen classmates, Yuugi stood resolutely barring them from Ushio.

'STOP IT! STOP! HOW COULD I DO THIS TO MY FRIENDS?' the words came out in a throat-tearing scream. Ushio's eyebrows were in the sky.

'You do not wish to punish these, these idiots who have made you suffer? The ones who stole your precious Puzzle?'

'Jonouchi didn't steal it,' Yuugi answered, thinking back to the day it happened, 'He was teaching me to be more of a man.'

_At least that's what he said. So what if it's not true? Ushio won't care._

Ushio did not believe it. He simply snorted in disgust.

'Suit yourself, you weird child. You still owe me 200,000 ¥.'

Jonouchi was sitting there, watching the exchange in horror. Something wrenched at his heart upon hearing Yuugi's words. So, Yuugi thought of him as a friend, and all Jonouchi had been doing was making fun of Yuugi for being so, so, well, so damned stupid. All the time. He was like a naïve child, and this was no better. Why couldn't he understand that this world was just full of bastards? Yuugi made him sick. But Yuugi, Yuugi was the one protecting him from Ushio, despite all he had done, despite the fact that Yuugi was going to get the crap kicked out of him. Jonouchi looked away in shame.

'I don't have 200,000 ¥, Ushio,' Yuugi pleaded weakly, 'I really don't. Maybe I could get it to you in a couple of months, but only - only if you stop this. Stop hurting my friends-'

Ushio's fist pounded into Yuugi's soft stomach without warning, and he crumpled, feeling the breath snatched from his body. His head was ringing and he couldn't get any air. Another fist, or possibly a foot, followed up the first assault quickly, slamming into his head, his chest, his legs.

During the assault it had started to rain, and that was what saved Yuugi from further punishment. Ushio looked up at the small droplets coming down, cussing under his breath.

'I'll finish you tomorrow,' he muttered darkly, hitching up his anorak closely around his neck as the drizzle turned into a heavy downpour. Yuugi only just heard it echoing in his mind as he lost consciousness. However, he did not pass-out due to the obvious; the fact that Ushio had completely pulverised him. No, he lost consciousness instead because a certain someone had possessed Yuugi's body, and he was angry. VERY angry.

Ushio had already turned his back on Yuugi and started to walk away when he was stopped by an icy-cold voice.

'Saa, let's play a game. If I win, you leave Yuugi and these two alone. If you win, you may choose your terms.'

Confidence rung from every syllable, but it sounded a bit like…

Ushio turned, the hairs at the back of his neck and along his arms prickling. Yuugi was somehow standing up, and he looked… different. Perhaps it was the way he standing. He seemed taller. Self-possessed, his anger contained in every tensed muscle, his unwavering gaze; it was just waiting to be unleashed. At him?

Wait! This was a direct challenge, and Ushio was going to make the squirt pay - Yuugi was a walkover, he had to be taught a lesson. Had to be taught order. Everyone knew that! So why was Ushio trembling?

'I accept,' he sneered, 'I can beat whatever lame game you come up with Yuugi-kun.'

Yami merely smirked, 'Ok, listen to what I tell you very carefully…'

… _TO BE CONTINUED…_

_This is going to turn out to be the Yami-No Game based on the manga, so just be prepared._

_Translations: _

_Mou hitori no boku - The other me/my other self._

_Yami - Dark._

_Kame - Turtle._

_Yami-No Game - Shadow Game._

_Baka - Stupid/Idiot._

_Kisama - (directly impolite form of 'you') you bastard._

_Saa - Come on._

_Sennen - Millennium. (millennium puzzle)._

_Prev chapter:_

_Jiichan - Grandfather._

_Notes: _

_I cannot get a longer dash to come up on my computer because my keyboard is totally naff, so that is why all the dashes are hyphens. Gomen nasai (sorry). I also want to appologize for not adding the translations for the Japanese for anyone who doesn't already know what they mean in the previous chapter... must be very frustrating for you all. Heh heh._

_Chocolate milk is something they often have for breakfast in France… I hate it - it's a bit like milkshake - but I figured Yuugi would like it._

_Yes, I know that I re-ordered the time scale of when Jonouchi got beaten up, but it was just easier to start that way around, so, just FYI. That is why._

_Yuugi doesn't quite understand what is going on with Yami yet, he is still a bit confused, that is why there is no mind link at present but there will be one eventually._


	3. Yami takes control

_Discalimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does... bows down and worships clever genius who has earned a load of money being inventive_

_A little note: The money asked for before was 200,000_ ¥, _which is a bit over £805 I believe. The 400,000 offered below is around £1610._

_Warnings: Um, well a lot of strong language and a little violence; not that there hasn't been any already I might add…_

… _PREVIOUSLY …_

Wait! This was a direct challenge, and Ushio was going to make the squirt pay - Yuugi was a walkover, he had to be taught a lesson. Had to be taught order. Everyone knew that! So why was Ushio trembling?

'I accept,' he sneered, 'I can beat whatever lame game you come up with Yuugi-kun.'

Yami merely smirked, 'Ok, listen to what I tell you very carefully…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'…I have not only managed to obtain the money that you asked for, but I have also raised it to 400, 000 ¥…'

_Too bad that this money is only going to be an illusion made up of the blank cheques Yuugi has somehow got in his bag, but It'll do for what I have in mind…_

'What!?' Ushio spluttered, 'You cretin! You could have just given me the money you owed to avoid your punishment! You silly little bastard - Now I'm going to have to take the rest off you as well.'

Yami let out a small unimpressed sigh, inspected his fingernails and gave Ushio a twisted grin.

'Oh, but I forgot, and it wouldn't be any fun to simply hand the money over now, would it? This is much more entertaining, you see, the object is, you have to control your greed. All that is needed is that knife which you have hidden in your pocket and this stack of notes.' Yami wafted the cheques underneath Ushio's nose in a teasing fashion. Ushio thought he was seeing the 400,000 ¥ Yami had promised. He was starting to feel avaristic.

Ushio was also starting to get peeved. First Yuugi had told him he did not have the money and now he was saying that not only did he have the money, but that he had double the amount that had been demanded, and that in order for Ushio to have it he had to play some demented game involving his knife and the money itself. Ushio didn't have a doubt in his mind that Yuugi was completely mad.

'What the fuck can you even play with a knife and a load of Yen? I don't see any reason for me not to simply kick the shit out of you and take it right now.' The words were accompanied by a sneer.

'You will accept Ushio, because you know that you can beat me,' Yami continued unfazed, his eyes glinting dangerously.

'Everything is prepared, and the game is quite simple. Each player takes their turn putting the money on top of their hand and stabbing at it with the knife. The player may only keep the money that he manages to stab in the one attempt he has per turn, and he must always take more than one note.'

Here Yami paused to enable himself to inspect Ushio, who was listening intently, despite his display of scorn. The leer and amused expression seemed to satisfy the spirit.

_This is going to be too easy… he's reacting exactly how I expected…_

'The game thus continues until the last note has been claimed by a player. The challenge is to take as much money as possible whilst still honouring the rules. If a player tries to take the money by hand or quit the game in the middle, he loses and forfeits all previous money obtained to the opponent.'

Yami raised one well-shaped eyebrow. It may have been possible that on his more solitary moments he was accustomed to pluck them. No one ever said that Yami wasn't a little vain.

'Doesn't that sound interesting enough to tempt you, Ushio?' He purred gently.

Ushio stared at him stunned for a moment longer, unable to believe that the person standing before him really was Yuugi. Then he burst into derisive laughter. It punctuated his speech every so often as he gave his response.

'Huh!' He snorted, 'It is just a test of courage. I will take you down.'

Yami's lips twisted upwards in approval. 'Then you accept.'

'Before we begin, I must warn you: this is a Yami-no Game. Should you break the rules, a penalty game shall then decide your fate.'

'Whatever,' Ushio dismissed Yami's warning without even thinking about it - what could Yuugi possibly do to him? - 'Let's get started. We can do Ro-Sham-Bo to decide who starts first.'

Yami nodded in assent. The outcome of the contest went in his favour; Ushio had chosen rock, Yami had chosen paper. Paper being superior to rock meant that he could go first. He took the knife and placed the sheaf of notes over his left hand. Pressing down relatively hard, but not so hard so as he had to worry about impaling his hand (or Yuugi's to be more precise), Yami managed to slide the knife in a good way, the wad making a small ssshhhuk sound as he did so. He gained around ten notes. It wasn't as many as he had been expecting, but it turned out that a wad of notes wasn't so easy to stab.

_Still, I survived my turn, which was all I needed to do._

Yami was left untroubled by his performance.

'Okay, Your turn!'

Ushio, already further aggravated and thus made impatient by his failure to gain first dibs on the money, rammed the notes down on his hand and snatched the knife viciously. Yami remained impassive.

_It's almost pitiable, after all, he is no match for the powers of the shadows…_

'If you use too much strength you _**will **_stab yourself, Ushio, take heed.'

'Shut your trap!' Ushio snapped, sweat collecting around his temples as his hand clutching the blade hovered indecisively above the notes, the knife point resting in their centre. It had looked so easy when Yuugi had done it, and Ushio had felt smugly superior when watching how little the runt had actually won for himself . Now that _**he**_ had the notes, and _**he**_ was faced with the risk of losing his hand, he did not feel nearly so confident. His heart had started to hammer uncomfortably in his chest and his fingers were trembling ever so slightly.

When he finally went for the notes, it happened so fast that he didn't have time to think. Suddenly Ushio was holding up a blade that had skewered over 100,000 ¥, crowing triumphantly.

'Ha ha…Look! Over 100,000... And not a single mark on my hand! Huh, I should have stabbed harder!'

Yami did not seem to be unduly bothered by Ushio's apparent advantage.

'Not bad,' came the stoic response, 'but it gets harder to control your strength with each turn.' A low chuckle followed this, as Yami took back the remaining notes and managed to impale a sizable chunk; all the while his attitude to the game and the possibility of impaling his hand completely blasé. Ushio felt a deep resentment that his opponent was not soaked in sweat as he was.

_Arrogant little prick! Why is he so calm? He's losing._

'There are very few notes left now, Ushio, the game is almost over.'

'There's nothing to it,' Ushio grunted disdainfully, 'the rest of this money's already mine.' But now he was having second thoughts. His right arm was trembling from the strain, and he knew that he would be unable to control his longing. It seemed impossible that he could let a single note go, not to mention the fact that because there were so few notes left, it was going to be difficult to obtain very many without a very high chance of the knife damaging his hand. It seemed stupid that he should have to play a game with Yuugi, when it was so easy to just get what he wanted without the risk.

_Why indeed should I risk my hand? And why should I not go home with all the money? Yuugi is a fool, and fools deserve to be punished._

'You let me hold this knife… that is why you are going to lose.' He turned his head and muttered menacingly.

If Yami knew what it was that was going through Ushio's head, he gave no sign. He merely stood, arms crossed, waiting.

'DIE YUUGIII!!!' Ushio suddenly screamed, lashing out towards him with the knife. It was all so well timed that anyone who was not prepared would have been killed instantly. Then Ushio would have grabbed the money and gone home, the greed in his heart sustained, even nurtured, by his latest conquest. But this was Yami, and Yami was always prepared.

As the knife swung towards him, Yami's vision had seemed to contract to include simply himself and the blade, and he rose into the air, avoiding certain doom by some impossible powers of levitation. To him this movement had seemed measured and precise. To any onlooker it would have been too fast for the eye to follow. He would have disappeared from vision. Hovering for a moment, the puzzle around his neck glowing brilliantly, Yami descended slowly, his feet hitting hard concrete with a soft clack.

His landing heralded the appearance of the third eye on his forehead, and foreshadowed Ushio's imminent doom.

'H-His… Y-your forehead, n-n-no… that eye…!!! What the….?!' It was Ushio's turn to stutter, as Yuugi so often stuttered.

'Huh. Just as I thought. You were unable to follow the rules after all.' The voice was devoid of all warmth and humour, full of contempt. And Yami continued to talk, his words like an icy rapier shoved repeatedly into Ushio's chest.

'This eye is only seen by those who "trespass in my soul!" By those who hurt the ones dear to me, by those who try to steal my money… By. People. Like. You!!!'

Yami shook his head, as if disappointed, before pointing his finger directly at the quivering jelly that had once been Ushio.

'PENALTY GAME! The Illusion of Avarice.'

To Ushio it seemed a swirling bright light engulfed him, before he was surrounded by sheaves and sheaves of notes, all falling from the sky around him. Little did he understand that it was all an illusion. An illusion which he was to be trapped in for the next six months of his life, one that was going to leave him traumatised and completely cured of his malady… Right now he felt like he had landed on the moon.

'MONEY!' He screamed, excitedly, 'IT'S MONEY! OH MY… AND IT'S ALL MINE!!!! MINE, MINE, MINE… MONEY EVERYWHERE!!!!…This is great! MONEY!'

Yami looked on for a moment or two disgusted. His sensuous lips had curved upwards in an elegant sneer that crinkled his thin nose lightly. He appeared the complete epitome of disdain. Shaking his head he commented to himself,

'They say that money can make your head spin but… Now the only thing in your head is money. As greedy as you are, perhaps this will be a fitting end for you… hmmm…'

Getting home it became apparent to Yami that there were a few things he needed to clear up concerning Yuugi. One was the bruises that covered his body from head to toe. Bruises that Yami knew for a fact Yuugi was never going to tell his Grandfather about, and another thing was just exactly where had Yuugi got those blank cheques from? They weren't completely blank, they just weren't filled in…

They weren't bank cheques. They were something, to Yami's mind anyway, far more intriguing. A list of IOUs or promises of sexual gratification… They were Love Cheques. Possibly some sort of novelty item that a lover would give to his or her partner on a special occasion. They didn't seem to fit with his idea of the timid, bashful Yuugi. In fact, Yami couldn't even imagine Yuugi being able to read some of them without writhing with embarrassment. '_I promise you a sixty-niner in a friend's living room, within the next twenty four hours,' _Yami read off to himself, 'Well, well, well, little Yuugi, it looks like there's more to you than first meets the eye. Still, first things first.'

Yami gave up possession of Yuugi just outside the Kame Game Shop, and Yuugi, feeling completely confused, walked inside and went to have a shower. For some reason there was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind telling him that was what he had to do. He couldn't actually remember what had happened since Ushio knocked him senseless. _Maybe I passed out from the blow to the head? But then how did I get here? I couldn't have just wandered back confused! I don't remember any of it…_

Passing by the glass door into the shop at double speed, Yuugi yelled, 'Just taking a shower, be down for tea in about an hour, K?' He really did not want his Jiichan involved in this. Especially considering how he was covered in bruises, he had a cut above one eye and couldn't remember what had happened. His Grandfather was likely to insist on him be taken down to hospital. And that he so did not want… he was fine. This was just because of stress, that was all. Totally. Absolutely. _Oh sweet Amaterasu_, Yuugi groaned in his head.

After composing himself and locking the door to the bathroom, Yuugi attempted to strip off, wincing and bending over as he slipped his blood-stained shirt off, having undone all the buttons so that he did not have to take it over his head.

'Aaah! Damn that canes…' Yuugi couldn't help cursing lightly. It was very out of character for Yuugi to use foul language, (aloud in any case) however moderate it might be, but he did not have a high pain threshold at the best of times, and especially not in this instance, when some of the wounds seemed quite severe. Eventually he managed to get all his clothes off and slip into a tepid shower, but that only served to provoke yet another series of small cries from the boy, his eyes filling up with fresh tears as all his latest cuts stung like wildfire.

'Aaaaoooowwww!' He complained weakly, 'eeeooow, it hurts!!!'

Yuugi nursed his bruises tenderly for some time, wincing whenever the soap or the pressure of the sponge made contact with the more painful areas of his body. _This is gonna take months to heal_, he thought ruefully.

It was only inevitable that a very unwelcome voice should cut through the hiss of the shower, making Yuugi jump almost a mile high in shock.

'Yuugi, can I come in?' It was Yami.

_So my day is finally complete_, his mind whispered venomously, _Just what I need, my worst nightmare, a combination of a crush and a monster coming to see me when I look completely shit. No, wait, he said wanted to come in? And see me in the shower-_

'What! No way!!! You can't just come in here!' Yuugi yelled, horrified, 'I don't want to talk to you anyway…'

'Yuugi, you need someone to sort out those wounds and to make sure that they do not become infected. Ushio may even have broken your ribs for all you are aware, and I am not just going to leave you to fester because you choose this time to be uncommunicative.'

'Yami,' Yuugi all but snarled back, 'you are not coming into this bathroom and seeing me naked. I know absolutely nothing about you, except that you like to be called Yami even though I know it's not your real name and that you can disappear whenever you want. What makes you think you have the right to Mother me with plasters or do whatever you think you are going to do? It's not as if you exactly helped me at the time, was it? I wouldn't even let Jiichan in here, much less you!'

Yuugi was using a lot of loaded words, but, in truth, he was terrified that Yami was just going to ignore him and come in anyway. He couldn't imagine a worse shame than being inspected by his flawless double-half. Plus, what if he went all provocative again, and Yuugi got an erection or something? There would be just no way to hide it and then Yami would know that he turned Yuugi on. All dignity and self-worth could just be forgotten. Yuugi would _**die**_.

Yami had waited for what seemed like an eternity to reply, and it did nothing to put Yuugi's fears to rest.

'Yuugi,' he sounded terse and at the end of all patience, 'Get out of the shower, put a towel on and just come and open the door, or, so Ra help me, I will just materialise in there, and sort you out. And given what you have just said, I gather that it is not something which you would desire.'

Yuugi felt desperate, his control of the situation slipping away second by second. Even when irate Yami seemed to have a perfect command over his tongue. It just wasn't fair.

'W-who is Ra?' Yuugi asked, stalling for time.

'The almighty Sun God, King over all others- that is not important right now! Yuugi…'

'Fine, fine I'm coming, I'm coming,' Yuugi finally caved in out of panic. _Better that he sees me on my terms over his_… 'But you can't be all touchy or all creepy with your eyes or anything. Not like you were this morning.' _I can't believe I just said that_.

'Creepy.. With my eyes? What is this Yuugi?'

'When you look at me all funny and make me feel like a piece of meat.' Yuugi couldn't quite comprehend the words still coming out of his mouth. _He's going to kill me_.

Wrapping a large white towel around himself hastily, Yuugi stumbled to the door as quickly as possible so as to avoid Yami getting any more impatient and barging in at an inopportune moment. Or in other words, barging in before he was sufficiently covered up.

When he finally opened the door a smirking Yami was revealed, his eyes most definitely not abiding to Yuugi's wishes. They made an obvious trail up from Yuugi's small feet, taking in his legs, lingering for some reason around his waist - despite the fact that it was covered by a towel - and then moving on to his neck, before finally coming to a halt on Yuugi's cherry-red face. Yuugi's complexion had very little to do with the heat of the shower. Yuugi just could not stand the feeling of being checked over.

_Does he reserve this treatment for everyone he meets or is it just me that gets this particular pleasure?_

'Don't flatter yourself, Yuugi. It might be dangerous.'

Yami's direct response once again aroused Yuugi's suspicions that the spirit could read his mind. Yuugi jerked Yami's arm, yanking him into the bathroom and locking the door so that there was no chance of his Jiichan disturbing them.

'Well stop it then,' Yuugi responded desperately, 'I don't see why you can't just let me be. You didn't do a thing to stop Ushio from scalping me, you're no good to me at all.'

Yami's face had changed. The smirk was now completely gone and instead his eyebrows had come down ominously. It made him seem darker than ever. Yuugi also thought he saw something flash in those unfathomable eyes_…_ _Hurt? Guilt?… _But it was gone too quickly to catch.

'Yuugi,' Yami said, 'I regret very much that I did not react quickly enough to avoid you becoming subject to considerable pain and molestation. However, it would be untrue for you to think that I simply watched and did nothing.'

Yuugi felt a strange creeping sensation chill his gut, his flushed cheeks becoming deathly pale. It had something to do with the mysteriously blank period in his mind. As if someone had flipped a switch he could feel his wet hair now chilling the nape of his neck, the water droplets running down his spine feeling like ghostly fingers searching for a way in through his skin.

_Just what did Yami do? Why can't I remember what happened?_

'Did you, did you, did you, do something to Ushio?' Yuugi's voice was trembling.

'He has been dealt with.' Yami's face was shuttered. 'He will not bother you any longer.'

'O Sweet Amaterasu you didn't.' Yuugi gasped. Yuugi could just imagine the headlines, _**Deranged Spirit Kills Petty School Bully**_, 'No. You didn't.'

'No I did not kill him, although, I might add, it would not be an unfitting punishment for him. I seem to recall people being killed in my time for less.'

Yami raised an eyebrow nonchalantly.

'But… no. I thought of a much more… apt…reward for your dear Ushio. Let me just say it was a poetic justice.'

Yuugi decided he didn't want to probe further. Yami scared him. He seemed to have no moral compass whereas Yuugi did, and he just couldn't cope with the guilt of association.

_If I don't know what he did, I can't feel responsible for it_.

'Erm.. So, if that's it, I wouldn't mind getting changed, if it's all the same to you.' Yuugi was being overly optimistic about getting rid of Yami.

'Not a chance.' The spirit went to the cabinet next to the sink, somehow inexplicably knowing exactly where the medicine case was, and getting the first aid kit out of it. He removed a couple of bandages, some plasters and the antiseptic, before advancing on Yuugi.

'Now, we can either do this the hard way, where I hold you down, put you in a trance and then clean you up, or you can co-operate.' His lips closed in a firm line and his eyes narrowed in fiery determination. Yuugi knew that this was not a battle he was going to win. Going beet-red once more and lowering his eyes, his only response was:

'Fine. But get it over with.' He didn't think he could manage to say anything else, even if he wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Next chapter:**_

_Jonouchi decides Yuugi might actually be enough of a man to be friends with, but he's a little concerned about his sexuality… Yuugi's going to have to get himself a girlfriend in order to prove that he really is, uh, straight. _

_Meanwhile, Yami's decided to bother Yuugi in a more social fashion, rather than just when he is needed. This leads to a very disturbing encounter in Yuugi's soul room…_

_Please review and tell me how I can improve things!!!_

_**Translations/Unknown phrases/Names/Points of interest**_

_Ro-Sham-Bo is basically Rock, Paper, Scissors, if you didn't guess._

_Amaterasu is the Shinto sun goddess, and most revered Shinto deity. The religion of Shinto isn't as widely practised today in Japan, but I am guessing Yuugi may have picked up some of the terminology. Like 'Oh my God.'_

_Jiichan - Grandfather_

_Concerning Ra… Yuugi doesn't actually know that much about it. He's heard the God's name before, but hasn't linked it to Yami being Egyptian as of yet. _

_**Please review and tell me how I can improve things!!!**_


	4. What Jonouchi does

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I would be rich and a man called Kazuki Takahashi. It's just too unfortunate that I'm not._

_Ha, ha. Sorry for taking so long to post this next chapter. I had so much work to do before the summer holidays it had to wait. Anyway, it's more like two now, so that's some consolation. It is a bit long, but never mind. Things might be getting bit more graphic soon, just to warn you, but there you go. Enjoy it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugi couldn't pretend that he wasn't traumatised from the previous night's experiences. He hoped that he would never again have to suffer the complete and total humiliation of having someone he knew virtually nothing about cleaning his cuts and swabbing at him with antiseptic - especially when they were that gorgeous, in a totally wrong way - however tenderly they might attempt to do so.

Thankfully, nothing completely hideous had occurred in the bathroom. Yami had simply done his ministrations and vanished. He hadn't even tried to pull down Yuugi's towel, (which he'd feared Yami might), although he had got slightly frustrated about the younger boy trying to hide half of the wounds on his stomach behind it. It wasn't as if Yami didn't know where they were. After all, he had possessed that body for a good while the previous evening. Still…

As far as Yuugi was concerned, Yami did not seem to be overly forthcoming about himself. Yuugi was still completely in the dark about what had happened after Yami took control. Nor indeed, did Yami seem to care about anything other than what it was Yami intimated he wanted at the said time Yami wanted it. He was _mysterious_, demanding, aloof at best. And a complete pain in the butt, but Yuugi was hooked, it was like an addiction, and despite himself, he wanted to know more.

It was with much sighing and groaning that Yuugi dragged his sorry backside into school the next day. He felt like death. It turned out that getting beaten up by Ushio was not something you recovered from all that easily. Not that Yuugi had really expected to. Frankly, he was surprised he was still alive. Yuugi was also very conscious of the fact that he had a rather deep cut somewhere above one eyebrow, which Yami had covered with a plaster, and a graze on his cheek below, which Yami had chosen to leave open to the air, seeming to think it would heal faster that way. This did not make Yuugi happy.

People were going to notice. Yuugi _**hated **_that. He'd already had to tell his Jiichan he'd fallen down the stairs, which had been accepted with much raising of the big bushy eyebrows. Teachers might ask him if he was alright. That was always the worst; then he would have to explain about bullies, or not explain. Either way it didn't make any difference. The interrogative glances and pitying stares made his insides shrivel, but nothing changed whatever he said. It just made him feel more of a freak.

He was also terrified of the notion of running into Ushio. Similarly, he was paradoxically terrified that Ushio was not going to be around, and that whatever Yami had done to him was something utterly cannibalistic and too awful to contemplate. _Did spirits eat flesh? _Yuugi couldn't help but wonder. Something about Yami's teeth when he smiled; the way he held his lips… it seemed a little sinister. Then again, maybe that was just Yami.

_**'Let me just say it was a poetic justice.'**_

Thanks to all these troublesome thoughts, and possibly a little due to the memory-loss he was still suffering from, Yuugi walked in to school feeling completely spaced-out, as if he were watching events happen to him from outside himself, rather than actually physically doing them. That was to say, he could feel himself doing them, and he knew what he was doing, but he felt as if he was playing with his own avatar in a game, and that the self that was walking to school was not his true corporeal body. He barely noticed anyone around him, and he certainly did not notice the tall shadow looming over his locker until he had nearly lost himself in its very dishevelled school-shirt.

The shirt was accompanied by a wave of intense _odeur_, and gagging, Yuugi looked upwards bemusedly, finally coming to some sense of himself practically nose to navel with non other than a very battered looking Jonouchi.

Yuugi reeled away from him, ramming his back against his locker as far as it would go, face paling. Thoughts of imminent doom began to circle sickly in his head like storm crows forecasting his fate. Yuugi was left paralysed in fear.

_Not already! I only just got here!!!_

'Umm, good morning, Jonouchi.' Yuugi whispered softly, with a pallid attempt at a smile.

'Ya don't look as if you though so, Yuug,' Jonouchi answered, reasonably enough, in fact, he seemed to be in quite an amiable mood; positioning himself comfortably leaning over Yuugi, one arm supporting his weight against the locker, effectively trapping the smaller boy. 'Anyways, I gotta talk to you 'bout somethin'.'

Yuugi stared incredulously at him. What could Jonouchi possibly want to talk to him about? Yeah, sure, he might want to hurt him, especially considering he looked more seriously wounded than Yuugi had first realised, but talk to him?

'What on earth…? Jonouchi?' Yuugi questioned, his fear swallowed to some degree beneath a wave of intense curiosity.

'Well…' Jonouchi started, but seemed unable to finish. In fact, on closer inspection he seemed more nervous than Yuugi had been, twisting his gold tag necklace round and round between his long fingers restlessly.

'That is to say-' Jonouchi stopped again. 'How are you doin'?' It was clearly another cop-out from what he really wanted to tell Yuugi.

'I'm fine,' Yuugi responded more easily, feeling slightly in control, 'and you, Jonouchi?' He asked back, trying to convey some of the concern and sorrow he felt with his eyes. After all, it had been his fault that Ushio had taken it upon himself to 'discipline' Jonouchi.

'Whaa, this?' Jonouchi said, touching his grazed face reflexively, 'This is nothing. Happens all the time.'

He turned and leant his back against the locker beside Yuugi, crossing his arms in front of himself, looking down at his ancient trainers and smiling. Something about the elegance of the posture, and the smirk, reminded Yuugi of Yami. It seemed he was going to start seeing him everywhere.

'Yuugi! If you can keep a treasure, so can I!' Jonouchi exclaimed suddenly, 'Want to see?'

'Yes.'

'Ha ha ha… you can't!' Jonouchi's laugh was slightly shy, but genuine, nothing like the nasty snigger Yuugi was normally treated to. It made his heart start to beat faster, hope thrilling through his veins.

_Was this?…_

'I'll give you a hint! It's "something you can show, but can't see"!'

Yuugi looked down, slightly puzzled ((¿pun intended?)), 'Something you can show, but can't see…?' He echoed slowly, 'What is it?'

_This is too much to hope…_

'You give up?' Jonouchi glanced across towards Yuugi's face, looking him dead in the eye. _Yes, he is smiling at me!_

'C'mon…It's friendship!'

Yuugi opened his mouth incredulously, his eyes growing several sizes in amazement. It had been too much to hope for, but there it was. Real enough to touch, almost.

_So it is!_

'Thanks for showing me that we're friends.' Jonouchi finished.

'OKAY!' Yuugi exclaimed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes; for once these weren't caused by distress. Quite the opposite. He reached out, as if to hug Jonouchi-

Then Jonouchi's face changed, as if he had realised what he had just said and was completely mortified by it.

'Well… later! See you in class!' And he sped off down the corridor as fast as his long legs could take him. He had failed to notice that one of his slip-ons had come off. In his head he was cursing himself. _How can I say such corny stuff? Soon I'll be turning into that pansy… arrrrgh!!!! _

'Jonouchi, JONOUCHI! Your shoe! YOU DROPPED YOUR SHOE!' Yuugi cried out after him, picking it up and following at a sprint towards Mr Nakamura's English class, where he knew he would catch up with his new friend.

When Yuugi did manage to catch up with Jonouchi, much to his frustration, he was unable to speak to him until lunch-time. This was because Mr Nakamura was once again looking completely murderous, and the following teachers until break were not ones that permitted idle chit chat. Yuugi had no chance of cornering him, not only that but somehow the blonde managed to vanish extremely niftily when they were finally let go. Yuugi did manage to return the shoe though; it wasn't as if someone like Mr Nakamura was going to let a thing like bare feet occur during his lesson. The Gods forbid.

As the bell rang for the end of class Yuugi decided to deviate from his usual routine and actively seek out Jonouchi, not willing to let his one chance at a normal friendship slide. Reaching the cafeteria, instead of choosing his usual solitary table, or, as he did much of the time, simply skipping the whole nightmare altogether, he plucked up his courage and made a beeline for Jonouchi's crowded circle. As he slipped in amongst them, Yuugi could make out the familiar faces of Hiroto Honda, Jonouchi's best mate and another boy he had classes with, Ryuuji Otogi, who was otherwise known as the Duke Devlin. He was sitting next to Ribbon, Anzu's pretty friend, on Jonouchi's left.

Anzu herself was leaning over a very irritable-looking brunette boy, by the name of Seto Kaiba. He was, Yuugi knew, a teenage billionaire in charge of his own zillion-yen company. Characteristically, he was sitting slightly removed from everyone else, scowling at a huge pile of papers, probably work. Anzu appeared to be trying to get him to sign something, but he was having none of it. Jonouchi himself was lounging confidently over two of the plastic chairs, as if he owned the school. It appeared the awkwardness of the morning had evaporated from him without a trace.

As Yuugi slid into a seat, Jonouchi looked up interestedly, and Yuugi caught Otogi glancing questioningly towards him. Hiroto appeared to be gazing across Otogi at Ribbon slavishly; he paid Yuugi no heed at all. It was Jonouchi who started the conversation.

'Yuugi, my main man.' It was now a sure thing that the blonde had gotten over his shyness, but he was still being uncharacteristically… nice.

'Erm… hi, Jonouchi. Er, Is it, is it ok if I sit with you?'

'Of course. Although…' _Ah, here it comes…_ 'Well, you see, I do have a slight issue to clear up with ya.'

Yuugi blinked up at him owlishly, but his stomach had begun to clench with worry. _What could possibly be wrong with me now?_

'What is it, Jonouchi?'

Jonouchi rested his head on the table and chocolate brown eyes peered up contemplatively through the steeple he had made there with his fingers. 'Well, it's like this…'

'He thinks you're gay and he wants to know whether or not it's true.' Otogi cut across the conversation bluntly, lounging over the table and twirling his long black fringe around a tanned finger. He was grinning like a Hindi statue of Ganesh.

Yuugi's face started heating up. It didn't help that Otogi was the official school sex-God. It was blindingly obvious that the nuisance knew he was gorgeous, with his green cat eyes, raven hair and exotic, tanned complexion. He always made Yuugi feel rather ravished whenever he turned his gaze on him, a bit like… well, a bit like Yami really, only, no-one was quite as sexy as Yami. Not even Ryuuji. It was also blindingly obvious that he had no problem discussing uncomfortable topics or all those things x-rated at all. Yuugi on the other hand, did.

'Now that you two are friends and everything, Jonouchi wants the truth.'

Yuugi shot a look across at Jonouchi, surprised. So he had said that Yuugi was his friend. This was so weird. Somehow, Yuugi still didn't feel he as though could admit the truth. Being gay was just, so, unnatural. Everyone said it. Yuugi was convinced that Jonouchi would not approve, and quite frankly, Yuugi was going to hold onto his uncommon good humour for as long as he could get it.

'I… I do like girls. I just-'

'Can't get a girlfriend?' Otogi once again interrupted, his eyes glinting with a dangerous delight. Yuugi had a bad feeling all this might be headed somewhere.

'Um… yeah.' he acknowledged cautiously, coming to the conclusion that it was easier than arguing.

'No problem, no problem mate, I can hook anyone up. Just give me a name,' Otogi grinned, slinging an arm around Yuugi's petite shoulders. It didn't seem to be an optional help he was offering either. Yuugi peered up through his bangs at Jonouchi, his eyebrows raised, pleading.

Jonouchi rolled his eyes back quizzically, but he seemed to like the idea.

'Yea, that's perfect! What Yuug needs is a girlfriend then he'll start acting proper mature, won't ya?' The over enthusiasm did nothing to remove his mounting terror.

'I guess…' Yuugi said, doubtfully.

Honda took that moment to deign to join the conversation, finally wrenching his eyes from Ribbon, who he was clearly completely gaa gaa for, he decided to join in on the Spanish Inquisition.

'So who you makes you hot Yuug?' He didn't seem to find it at all odd that only a day ago he had been making fun of Yuugi, and now he was here, sharing such close intimacies with him.

_Perhaps he just follows whatever Jonouchi does? But seriously._

'Um, um.. I, er…' Yuugi was having difficulty finding an answer to that one. He glanced over at Ribbon.

_Can't say her, Honda likes her, but then, who? I've gotta give an ok answer or they might pick someone terrible for me! I don't know any girls!!! Ahh!! Amaterasu help me, oh, please, help me…_

Yuugi eyes fell, panicked, on Anzu.

_She's always been nice to me, so it won't matter if they try and set us up, and she'll never say yes, so I'm safe from having to do anything. Yeah, that's it. Yeah. Plus, she seems quite pretty, for a girl. Yeah, so it won't be odd if I say her, yeah that's it! Oh dear…_

Lowering his eyes and with his cheeks inevitably colouring more brightly still at the whole scenario, but in such a way that it made his 'confession' quite authentic, Yuugi muttered quietly so that she wouldn't be able to hear, 'Anzu's quite nice.' He needn't have worried about her finding out. She was far too engrossed with bothering Kaiba, and too far away to realise her name had been uttered.

Otogi, Honda and Jonouchi themselves were only just able to catch it. They all looked surprised.

'Why would ya like her, Yuug?' Jonouchi queried, frowning.

'Yeah Yuug,' Honda added, 'She isn't exactly the cutest girl in school.'

Otogi just seemed perplexed. Yuugi didn't get it.

_Oh Amaterasu, I chose the wrong one, didn't I? _

'Well, um, I, She's…' Yuugi pulled himself together, 'She's always nice to me, and I like her, she's pretty. Well, I think so…' Somehow his voice trailed off weakly, as his forehead crinkled in consternation.

'Don't you think she's pretty, Jonouchi-kun?'

Jonouchi glanced over at Anzu dubiously. 'Yea, I 'spose - if ya like interferin' busybodies.'

Otogi's eyes lit up suddenly.

'But that's it, then, isn't it Yuugi? You like her because she rescues you, don't you? Whereas her being all commanding pisses us off, because we're free souls that like to dominate our women, you're, like, the uke in any partnership. You need a woman who will look after you, even though you're the man.'

Yuugi and Honda both looked confused. Jonouchi's lip curled up in contempt.

'So, what you're sayin' is, Yuug is the girl. Don't that mean he's gay, in any other words than yours?'

Yuugi paled, and shrank down in his seat.

'No!' Otogi argued back confidently, 'That is why we all thought he was gay before. This is why we didn't get him -because he _**is**_ the uke. Because he likes strong women. It's just preference. I know all about sex. I should know…'

'Yeah, you should,' Jonouchi muttered darkly. Honda snickered.

'I am going to choose to ignore that comment, because I know that you struggle to get women to sleep with you. Instead, I shall focus on helping Yuugi to get Anzu to consider him.'

Honda was thinking hard. 'Actually, I think Ryuuji has a point, I think Yuug's all sensitive and shit.'

'Haven't you got cleaning duty to do? Of course Otogi's right, when is he ever not right about things like this?' Jonouchi snapped back irritably. Honda looked affronted.

'I knew you'd come round,' the Duke smiled back like the Cheshire Cat, 'because I'm good and you know it.'

'Um… guys, what's an uke?' Yuugi asked, cautiously. He had been lost somewhere in this argument.

'It's a submissive guy.' Jonouchi replied, 'We think you're one because you're so… well… so uke. You don't like fighting, do ya Yuug?'

'No, I don't.' Yuugi answered. He didn't see what that had to do with being submissive in a relationship. He wasn't sure he wanted to be submissive.

'Well, so there ya go, guess that's why we all thought yous were gay. Still, Otogi'll get ya with Anzu, he's a marvel, you'll see Yuug.' Otogi winked at him ominously.

'I can't wait,' Yuugi said glumly, but no-one seemed to notice his less than cheery tone as the conversation moved onto other things.

_Still, at least I've got friends now._

As he left the school at home time, Yuugi caught sight of someone beneath the large cherry blossom tree just outside of the school grounds. He was tossing up the many leaves that had collected beneath it, again and again. He seemed deliriously happy, muttering to himself contentedly in a moronic fashion. Yuugi couldn't catch the words. Something about the figure was suspiciously familiar. Yuugi ventured a little closer. Yes, it was Ushio. What was he doing? More importantly, what was it that Yami had done to him? _If only I could hear what he was saying…_

Yuugi cautiously crept closer still, until he was within earshot. It didn't seem to matter anyway, Ushio was oblivious to everything else around him.

'Money! Yes!!! Ahhahah!!! It's mine, all mine. Hah! Yuugi, you didn't see this one coming did you? It's all mine, yes it is…! Money!'

Ushio rolled over, no better than an animal in the fallen pink blossom, gathering up armful after armful and lifting it up to his face, so he could kiss it. Over and over. And he just kept on crowing about money. It was unnerving in the extreme.

Something about it sent chills through Yuugi. It was unnatural. What had Yami done?!

'_**But… no. I thought of a much more… apt…reward for your dear Ushio. Let me just say it was a poetic justice.'**_

_What strange dark magic is this? Because it is magic isn't it? Ushio really thinks those leaves are money. Oh Amaterasu, he does, doesn't he? Ushio's insane… Yami, what have you done? What are you?!_

Yuugi turned his back on the disturbing scene and hurried away. It was too odd, too creepy. It made him feel completely ill at ease. Looking down at the bits of arm exposed by his school shirt, he could see all the fine hairs on his skin raised in protest.

By the time Yuugi got home, he was shattered. It seemed to be a combination of not being used to such social interaction and being traumatised from what he had just seen of Ushio. His wounds were aching slightly as well. He just wanted to have his tea and go to sleep. Running upstairs past the shop without even greeting his Jiichan, Yuugi went and crashed out on his bed. He had a few hours before anything would be ready to eat, with the added bonus of no homework to do, because he'd completed it the night before.

But, somehow, now that he was able to relax, his mind just wouldn't. It was just going round and round, fluttering like a trapped bird, thinking. Thinking, about a certain someone. Yuugi fingered the pyramid, a heavy weight on his chest, but one that he had so soon grown accustomed to. His fingers seemed to know every crevice, every slight crease in it's surface, even though he'd barely put it together two nights ago. It comforted him, despite it's unwelcome resident. Then again…

Was Yami so unwelcome? Yuugi thought back to the previous evening. It was all so confusing! Those fingers had been so gentle, and he'd known exactly what to do about the painful bruises, the bleeding wounds. It was an expert touch, accompanied with a sensation like that of cashmere. _No-one has hands like that, not unless they're royalty_, Yuugi thought for thousandth time wistfully. Then he thought again._ But what about Ushio? Is it so possible for someone to have such a split personality? Yami is like two completely different people, all rolled into one. And I know nothing of the darker side. What even makes someone like that? Who is he really? I can't trust him. Yet, I have all these mixed-up feelings for him. I want to know him. I want to know where he comes from. He called that Ra person the Sun-God, but that's impossible! Amaterasu is the Sun-Goddess! What culture says Ra? I can't think! I'm sure I've heard it before. That might give me a clue…_

In the process of doing all that thinking, Yuugi had closed his eyes and drifted off sleepily, his tense muscles relaxing. That was perhaps one of the reasons why he wasn't prepared for the amused voice that cut in on him.

'You could just ask.'

Yuugi's eyes shot open, and he entered a kind of hysteria. He wasn't in his bedroom. In fact, he had no idea where he was.

The walls were cream, and they seemed to stretch out endlessly. Various toys were scattered about everywhere in a disorganised fashion, most especially what looked suspiciously like Yuugi's entire collection of dual-monsters cards. That meant a hec of a lot more than just one deck. He could see a life-size dark magician figurine that he didn't own leaning against the wall closest to him. It was staring back blankly; Yuugi found it creepy, like it was watching him. He couldn't understand any of this. Why was all his stuff here, and why was it scattered in such chaos? As for the ceiling, it seemed to stretch upwards to the very heavens, disappearing into a proscenium arch style framework of gold leaf and renaissance angels. Yuugi thought he could spot a few doves amid the orange tinted clouds. It was very beautiful; very innocent.

Eventually as some of the panic left him, Yuugi came to realise that he was lying on top of a massive bed, and that it was that which was supporting him. His torso had been swallowed a good way by soft satin sheets in a rich cream colour and a quilted purple coverlet lay slumped over the lower end of the bed; his pillows were framed with the same purple trimming. Yuugi twisted round where he sat and admired the gold bars that made up the headboard; they were twisted ornately. Shimmering gold and purple chiffon hung from the four curving posts that vanished up towards the ceiling, connecting, undoubtedly, somewhere with the gold framework supporting the laughing angels high above. Something about it all seemed very inviting. The bed was sinfully soft. It felt like this was where Yuugi had been meant to be all his life. The more he got over the shock of his sudden apparition in this unfamiliar environment, the more he felt at home here.

_So it must be a bedroom? Why does it seem so familiar, when I have never been here before in all known existence?_

Yuugi peered over towards where he could sense Yami's presence, hoping for some sort of explanation. He was surprised to see that the spirit was actually quite far away, lounging just outside of an incongruous black doorframe which seemed to be marking the entrance to the room. That also made no sense, because his voice had sounded so very close. Too close, anyway, for him to be so removed in person.

'Yami?' Yuugi's voice was quivering, uncertain.

'Do you want me to come in, little Yuugi?' Yuugi didn't understand the question.

'What do you mean, come in? Where am I?'

'You are in your soul room, Yuugi. Will you allow me to enter?' This seemed even odder.

'My soul room?' Something about that…

'Yes, will you let me in?' It seemed that Yuugi wasn't going to get any further until he told Yami he could come in, which was weird, because, if Yami wanted to come in, why didn't he just do so? It wasn't as if he'd had any qualms about taking over Yuugi's bedroom the other night. Or his bathroom for that matter. What was so very different about this place?

'Yes, you can come in, but you have to talk to me, tell me where I am.'

'I already told you Yuugi,' Yami was suddenly right beside the bed, as if the distance between them hadn't existed, 'you're in your soul room.'

Yuugi sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, gripping it tightly. Something within him wanted to resist the notion of a soul-room. He wasn't quite sure he could fathom why.

'I don't understand,' he stated mulishly, gazing down at his dirty trainers.

_Strange they didn't mark the sheets._

Yami merely smirked and sat down beside him, far too close for comfort, one leg hooked over the other. He had no concept of personal space - at all. Yuugi resolutely refused to meet his gaze, mainly because he couldn't bring himself to do so without a blush. Unfortunately, that meant looking at those boots and then he couldn't resist looking upwards over the sinful PVC trousers. It left nothing of Yami's figure to the imagination. Yuugi felt his breath catch. He was blushing anyway.

_Too close._

'Everyone has one, Yuugi, but very few people actually get to see theirs. Your soul room is in your soul, it is in and a part of you, it is in your mind.'

_He's too damned close. _

Yami was so very close that Yuugi could smell the sweetness of some exotic spice on him, mingled with the hint of age and dark magic. Yami's own personal scent. Why did it have to be so good? Yuugi couldn't imagine anything more erotic, but he still didn't get it.

'But _**why**_ am I here? I don't understand.' Yuugi was verging on tears, but his alert ears still caught the rustle of Yami shifting slightly, his motionless hand still tingled as Yami brought his own, longer yet finely tapered fingers down over it.

'I thought it would be easier to talk to you here. You were worrying. I don't want you to worry about me. I will not hurt you.'

'YOU, you, brought me here.' Yuugi choked out.

'You could say that I gave you the key, yes, but you can come whenever you want. It's not as if you didn't have the power to unlock the door yourself. Most people have, they just never use it.' Why did Yami have to purr the words so seductively? Why did he have to be so gentle and persuasive, persuasive in a way that made Yuugi forget what he had wanted to know, forget everything other than the sound of that accented pronunciation? And yes, there was an accent, even if it was but a slight one. This wasn't Yami's first language.

'And why would I want to come here?!'

'Because it's a part of you. You'll see. You'll fit here, as I fit in mine. Here, you are in control. Here, you are _**no**_ uke.' Yami's tone had changed.

Yuugi started, drawn out of his hypnosis.

'What did you say?'

'I said, you aren't an uke in your own soul room, whatever Jonouchi and his friends might tell you.' The comment was heavily laced with amusement. Yami was laughing at him!

'How would you know?' Yuugi snapped back bitterly, and he didn't know where all the rancour had come from, but it had reared it's ugly head all the same, 'you could never be considered an uke. Not under any circumstances. Never.'

Resentment flooded through him in angry pulses, in time to his sped up heart-beat. Somehow, Yuugi felt ashamed, ashamed to be so weak, so vulnerable, ashamed and violated that Yami had to see him thus. He could see everything. It wasn't fair. Couldn't Yuugi do anything to keep him out?

'Did I hit a nerve?' Yami patience seemed unruffled, 'Of course I am no uke, I would be a natural seme, but that is neither here nor there. Generally love between a man and a woman is not described using such words.'

'What?'

'I have only ever heard the terms employed when concerning homosexual couples.'

Yuugi felt embarrassment flood his every orifice; his face was once more a brilliant crimson, having skipped all stages in between that and his natural porcelain. This was taking Yuugi completely out of his depth, and Yami dangerously close to discovery of Yuugi's last big secret, if he didn't already know it and had merely toying with him all this time.

'I-I-I…' Yuugi looked up, then realised it was a mistake. They were nose to nose, practically close enough to kiss, and Yuugi was able to see Yami's flawless complexion, was able to count everyone of Yami's long black lashes. He felt himself stop breathing, his muscles tensing in anticipation. Yami was wearing that disarming smile of his, the one that spoke of hidden yearnings. It almost looked as if…

'Homosexual?' Yuugi whispered back tremulously.

'Yes,' Yami said contemplatively, leaning back and examining shining fingernails. The moment was broken. Feeling a small rush of disappointment, but at the same time a flood load of relief, Yuugi realised he had been straining forwards, drawn to Yami as the tide is to the moon. It made him even more flustered, and he sat back clumsily. Yami's eyes had that glint to them and Yuugi knew that they saw every aspect of his discomfort.

_What am I doing? He knows what he's doing to me._

'Still no matter…' Yami glanced across slyly, 'Was there something you wanted to ask me then, Yuugi?'

_Must be some way to wipe that knowing smirk off his insufferable face!_

'What! No, no… I was just thinking before. I, that is… do you think I should ask Anzu on a date?' Yuugi had no idea where that last question had come from, it had leapt into his mind untracked. Perhaps it was due to the something about Yami's perceptive attitude that made him edgy, desperate to hide from him the truth - the truth that Yuugi was falling fast under his spell.

_I mean, this guy's a psycho! Think of Ushio…_

For the first time, Yami looked surprised. Actually, he looked more than surprised; he looked floored. Yuugi felt his breath sigh out in relief. The intense scrutiny had gone. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

'What did you just ask me Yuugi?' Yami asked slowly.

'Well- that is to say- I thought, maybe, Jonouchi thinks it will help me and Otogi's gonna, gonna sort it out so… Anzu's pretty. I'm fed up of useless luck. I want a girlfriend. I want to know what it's like.'

Yami's eyes had narrowed to suspicious slits. There seemed to be more red glowing in them than usual too. Yuugi quivered beneath their smouldering.

Then as quickly as Yami's displeasure in that unexpected turn of events had flared up, it seemed to vanish, but Yuugi could sense the spirit's withdrawal from him like a physical cold. Whereas seconds before, there had been a confiding and intimate nature to their connection, now, Yami was more aloof than ever before. Yuugi was sure he'd lost something in that moment.

_Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen…_

'Well, if you really want to, I suppose I will help you do it, but I am not sure that it is a wise desire, Yuugi. She is… perhaps not for you Yuugi.'

Yuugi felt mystified.

'What do you mean?'

'You are too pure,' he said shortly, 'to have a girlfriend such as Anzu. She is kind-hearted, yes, but I sense something in her that will seek out grandeur and drama in every scenario. Her greatest ambition, after all, is to be a dancer. She wants life on a stage, with people to rally round and watch her story in full colour, from every angle. You however…'

Yuugi's lips were pursed up worriedly, this had him unsettled. Again unsure. Was he doing the right thing letting the others set him up with Anzu? Then he felt rebellion spike his heart. Yami did not know everything. He could not. Yuugi was not just some timid little mouse who couldn't cope with anyone from the real world. Yuugi wanted his chance. Yami only knew the weak and reclining Yuugi, but somewhere within him, Yuugi knew, there was a fierce, brave version fighting to break out. He didn't even care about whatever it was that Yami hadn't said about him but was undoubtedly thinking all the same. All he cared about was he was going to show this smirking know-it-all that he _**could**_ have a girlfriend if he wanted to, and that it would be Anzu.

'Yami, I'm asking you to help me, or to leave me to do it if you won't…' Was all that Yuugi said.

Yami looked back, his expression impenetrable. Yuugi wondered whether or not he was still cross.

'All right, on your head be it.' Yuugi guessed that was Yami's strange way of giving his assent. The spirit got up and stalked out of the soul room haughtily. He did not look back. Yuugi could feel the place unravelling around him, melting into reality.

As Yuugi felt his surroundings spin and dissolve, shifting back into the bedroom he had known since infancy, he couldn't help but wonder, _what's through the black door, if it isn't __**my**__ soul room? Could it be the answers I'm looking for, could it be his?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please review and tell me how to improve things!!!_

_In Japanese schools, generally the students don't move, the teachers do._

_Jiichan - Grandfather._

_Kun - term of affection used by young people of the same age or by those who have known each other for a long time (I think)._

_Yes, I know that I haven't mentioned Bakura or Malik yet, but I might. Then again I might not. I also realise Otogi doesn't really feature in the original manga but I just couldn't resist._

**Next time:**

_How is Yuugi ever going to get Anzu to go out with him? And just what exactly is going on with Yami? Now his voice has started appearing in Yuugi's mind! Yuugi thinks the answers might be through that door with the black frame… if he could just get back to his soul room and go through it without Yami noticing. Or something, things might become clearer. But that's impossible, isn't it? Maybe…_


	5. When fiction is greater than friendship

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I'm just a very sad person writing a fanfic about it because it inspired me… Go awesome mind crush Yami! (Although he is being a bit of an arse in this chapter…) Still, the whole thing's still awesome if you forget about the cards._

_**Warnings: **__Some language people might find offensive. It's all a characterisation, so don't shoot me down. Slightly graphic opening scene (nothing too exciting I'm afraid, that's for later!) Long length chapter (again!). Woohoo! If you don't get bored that is… _

_I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has left me a lovely review or added me to their alerts or favourites. It really encourages me to keep going. Feel free to make any suggestions for improvements and things, and I'll try to fit them in maybe. No promises though!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugi let out a low moan as he lay across his bed in a lethargic haze. He was attempting to squint past the bright beams of sunlight slanting in through the curtains, but his view of the outdoors was obstructed by the backlit figure of a man. It seemed, with the sun's rays as they were, that the shadow was illuminated by some sort of divine aura, and that he, Yuugi, was destined to serve this shadow into eternity and beyond.

'Yami…' his breath sighed out through parched, thirsty lips, for he knew without a doubt that it was he who stood before him.

The shadow moved forwards towards Yuugi in a relaxed way, swinging his supple hips loosely, and then he leant in close enough for Yuugi to discern the knowing smile, the hungry eyes that were undressing him with an intensity that made him shiver inside. _He can see inside my mind… _Yuugi was certain in that moment.

'Yuugi,' and his voice was rich and sonorous, flavoured with a little irony. It was the voice of someone who possessed, conquered, owned. 'Is there something that you want from me?'

Yuugi's chest heaved, and he felt vulnerable in his position, yet at the same time, utterly unable to move. The bed held him captive, a slave to the Spirit's will. Slowly, as if possessed, Yuugi felt his treacherous eyes travel up the outline of Yami's body; he could make out the suggestion of slender, well defined legs, all too exposed by the clingy trousers, despite the fact that his vision was still impaired by the light shining directly at him. Something about the sensuality of the being before him made his own pyjama bottoms shrink to an uncomfortable fit in the area around his crotch. _There was something he wanted, yes_, the voice in his head cried out, betraying him, as he heard his lips sound the distinct and stubborn word, 'No.'

Yami let out a low chuckle. 'You seem conflicted.' Placing one knee on the edge of Yuugi's bedspread, he leant in further forwards still, so that Yuugi was engulfed in the smell of unknown spices and sweet desert tang, then he proceeded to whisper in his ear, lips so close that they tickled the sensitive lobe bellow, 'If you want something, you have to ask. If you do not ask, I cannot give it to you.' And he released the rest of his breath along Yuugi's earlobe slowly, deliberately, so that the boy shivered with the sensation. It made the insides of Yuugi's wrists tingle and his head feel strangely light. He also felt, linked to the earlier discomfort there, an answering movement around his groin.

Sitting up on his elbows awkwardly, Yuugi for once did not shy away from the closeness that the Spirit was offering to him. Yami was still leaning over the bed, one hand resting on it for support, so that their eyes were level, and Yuugi took the opportunity to gaze deeply into the deep purple depths of his irises, seemingly black in the shadow Yami cast over the light of the early morning. Yuugi was trying to capture the strange crimson glint of feeling that could be seen lingering there ever so often.

'Nothing,' he sighed, but now their lips were inches apart, and his gaze kept flickering from the centre of Yami's unreadable eyes to his strong sensuous lips and back again. He felt his own lips part reflexively as he leant in further, following Yami's example, barely breathing.

'Unfathomable,' he murmured, as his eyelids fluttered closed. And then his lips met Yami's, causing the world to rush past in a mad flurry of colour, sensation and spiralling emotions. A deeper sense of Yami's scent and flavour enveloped him as strong arms encircled Yuugi's small form, pulling him close, prolonging the contact. Yuugi reacted passionately, surging forward into the lengthening kiss, unable to resist his urges any longer.

Yami's lips were surprisingly soft, and they answered Yuugi's desperate need with an unexpected tenderness, applying a little pressure, then releasing, before pushing back with more force, compelling the boy's already open lips to part further, enough for him to flick his tongue behind and over the top of Yuugi's inexperienced one, stroking it slowly, then tickling the sides with a learned adeptness. Yami knew how to make a lover moan, as Yuugi had known all along that he would. That gaze spoke of the wonders of the world and a knowledge of yielded treasure.

Yuugi let out a deep groan of protest as Yami drew back, but that quickly changed to small mewls of pleasure as Yami continued his journey over Yuugi's body, gently drawing a path of kisses down his exposed neck, moving towards the buttons of his pyjama top. Yuugi lay back in abandon. A firm hand was supporting him in the small niche of his back, forcing him to remain semi-upright, and he gave over to that hand, he gave over to the pleasure caused by the mouth at his throat. At the same time he felt dexterous fingers setting to work undoing the buttons of his top, one by one, with a practised speed and skill.

It wasn't long before it came off, and Yuugi's entire chest was exposed to Yami's unashamed eye. The Spirit lifted his head up slightly, giving Yuugi the direct eye contact that he so feared. It made him colour instantly a rich crimson, newly terrified at his undressed state, his vulnerability beneath Yami's merciless experience.

'Why have you been hiding from me for so long, little one?' Yami's question cut like a razor. Yuugi's breathing was ragged, his chest heaving more violently than ever; he knew he couldn't answer, even if he wanted to, and his torso had become cold where Yami had removed not only the comfort of Yuugi's pyjamas but also the warmth generated by his lithe body when leaning over to deploy the kisses. It was making Yuugi's nipples stand erect, goose pimples forming on the exposed flesh. The Spirit seemed to like that.

'Please.' Yuugi pleaded. This was some kind of twisted torture. Yami raised an eyebrow at him.

'Would you like me to tell you what I am going to do to you, Yuugi?' He purred seductively, seemingly wishing to draw out Yuugi's torment.

'Aah!'

'Is that a yes?'

'Ahh I… don't know I-'

Yuugi's agonised voice trailed off as Yami came closer once more, his face plastered with a disturbing smirk as he inclined his head towards Yuugi's ear once again.

'I'm going to…' Yuugi's eyes grew wide and his pyjama trousers became tighter still (something Yuugi hadn't previously thought possible), as Yami spoke explicitly and without shame.

'First I'll place a special kind of kiss, here.' And Yami did, lowering his head and kissing Yuugi passionately in the hollow at the bottom of his throat, where his pulse was beating wildly, closest to the surface. It was a long lingering kiss, and Yami sucked lightly on the skin, biting at it with his teeth a little, sending Yuugi's fair porcelain complexion a vivid scarlet. Yuugi knew the Spirit could feel every thump of his erratic heartbeat. He hated his body for giving him away so fully.

'Then, I'll move across slowly, slowly, until I reach your left nipple.' Here, Yami paused, eyes gleaming wickedly, 'what do you suppose I'm going to do to your nipple, Yuugi? Tell me!'

'I-I- I don't know,' Yuugi gasped.

'It was not a request, Yuugi, tell me what I am going to do to you. Lets see if you can guess.'

'I-I-I AAAH!' Yami had tricked him, not waiting for Yuugi to finish formulating a reply, he had seized the nipple hard in his mouth, sucking with a vigour that had not come before. Yami had got rough. It made Yuugi cry out in shock, pain… and pleasure. It seemed that Yami knew just what had to be done to send Yuugi over the edge, the perfect mix of pleasure and pain; it was driving him insane. He was growing hard… too hard, and he wasn't going to be able to hold it.

Yami was moving over to the other nipple now, but he wasn't going fast enough. Yuugi seemed to be waiting forever for the satisfaction to come. And when it did, it seemed like torture, Yami repeating whatever he had been doing with his tongue, the cavern of his mouth somehow hotter than ever, making what should have been ordinary, extraordinary. Tears gathered in Yuugi's eyes from the strain of an intense feeling he had never felt before; his manhood was on fire.

Damn! It felt so good! So very good… And Yami hadn't even gone anywhere near down below yet…

'Yami!' his words were ragged, hardly his anymore.

'Mmm…?' Yami's mouth was full.

'I, think, I think, I'm gonna… AAAAHHH!'

Yuugi spilled all over the bed sheets as his alarm went off with an ear splitting:

**DDDDDDDRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGG!!!!**

'AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!' Yuugi sat bolt upright, his eyes snapping open in shock. The seemingly solid image of Yami had disintegrated into nothing but a haunting memory, as soon as he had been awoken. Yuugi's top was still tightly buttoned, although it was twisted as though Yuugi had been straining to get it off in his sleep; his trousers were suspiciously wet.

'Oh Ye Gods… I DID NOT… oh fuck!' His face, he was sure, could not possibly go a brighter shade of red without the danger of spontaneously combusting.

'Oh no…' Mortified, Yuugi staggered to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his heated face hurriedly, then getting some tissue to clear up the mess he'd made. He changed in a complete daze, his mind reliving the all too realistic dream and the strange feelings it had evoked over and over, again and again. Yuugi had NEVER had a dream like that, ever. It made him want answers.

_What was that? I mean, what the fuck was that?!_

_Well, I suppose you're buggered then, Yuugi. You're officially crushing on a psycho spirit… oh yeah, and he's male._

_Then that means I'm officially gay?! I can't be, no way, I was so sure it was all just a phase. Please don't make me not have to admit this, please, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not…_

_Yes, you are, you baka, come on admit it. Admit it to yourself for crying out loud. I mean, way to go, Yuugi, way to go, you're acting like a girl._

_Oh just shut up and leave me alone!_

_You can't abandon your own mind Yuugi, so stop being the petulant child for once and accept that this is how you are! I think the real question to worry about is, did Yami, see, or did he not? Because that's going to make a big difference to things one way or another…_

_**'Did I see what?' **_

'WHHHAAAT!!!'

_**'No need to shout!' **_

'You're a voice inside my head. You're a voice inside my head and you're not mine! Yami's voice is inside my head! AGGGHHH!!!'

_**'Relax, I've been waiting for the opportune moment to use our mental connection. I was under the impression that today you were ready for it… Perhaps I made a slight miscalculation…' **_

'No, no… It's ok… You just nearly gave me a heart-attack, is all.' Yuugi's heart was still thundering a mile a minute, but at least he was able to give over the impression of being calmer.

_He doesn't know! He can't know, of thank-you, thank-you sweet Amaterasu. Thank you merciful Goddess…_

'I don't know what?' Yami had now materialised, an extremely suspicious look on his face, 'What are you hiding from me, Yuugi?'

Yuugi knew his face was more than giving him away, still tomato-red and wearing the most guilty expression. He had to think of something quick…

'Oh, nothing…' He fidgeted, shuffling his feet uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny, admiring his navy school socks, 'I've gotta get to school in a minute you know…' Yami developed a very malicious looking scowl, and stubbornly crossed his arms, barring the exit. It was hard for Yuugi to believe that he had been dreaming about wanting sex with him. Yami was totally killing the mood.

'You are not getting out of here until you tell me what you are trying to hide from me. You don't have a fever do you? You're terribly flushed. I do not like this secrecy, not from you Yuugi.'

'WHAT! Why?! You don't own me, if I want to have secrets I will do.' Yuugi glared upwards stubbornly, feeling strangely irked that Yami was acting like some kind of excessively paternal father… or an overly possessive boyfriend. He knew his own reactions had been out of character, possibly hysterical, so he lowered the tone, trying to rectify the damage by conceding, 'It's not life threatening,' _Well not if he doesn't find out…_

'Yuugi… You cannot hide your thoughts from me… now stop this nonsense. When I first arrived you were not nearly so troublesome.'

'When you arrived I was a loser, I had no friends,' Yuugi shot-back quickly. Then he realised what he had said and the implications of it. His face fell.

_Did Yami have something to do with me getting in with Jonouchi and everyone?_

_Hang on a minute, if he can read my mind, which he obviously can do, why didn't he see my… ah! La la la, not thinking, not thinking… Damn it…._

Yami brushed a chunk of his fringe back out of his eyes, frustrated, but it simply flopped back down in open rebellion. 'Yuugi, you were and are not a loser, and I will not tolerate such language from you again when you choose to describe yourself.'

Yuugi's mouth was hanging open. Yami was still being completely dogmatic and overbearing. He couldn't even comfort without giving commands, for crying out loud.

'Now tell me what it is that you are trying to cover up. You are able to tell me anything, I can assure you, and I think that it is imperative that I know everything, so that I can look after your well-being effectively.' If that was an attempt at creating in Yuugi a mood of contrition it only served to backfire. Yuugi's already fragile temper was further enflamed at Yami's inflexible attitude.

_Was this what he thought he was doing, all this time, looking after 'my well-being?' What a tosser._

In that moment, despite how very attracted to him he was, Yuugi hated Yami. Hated him for his power and his arrogance. Hated him for the way he expected things and then got them immediately. Hated him for being everything that he himself was not.

'Yami,' he began, deciding that as he had gone this far, he might as well grow a backbone, 'I-'

'Yuugi,' Sugoroku Mutou popped his head around the bathroom door looking concerned, 'who are you talking to?' Yuugi started and Yami vanished, looking thoroughly vengeful.

_**'This is not the end of this discussion,' **_he made clear as he disapparated. Yuugi shuddered.

'Oh, no-one, Jiichan,' he said, 'I was just looking for my sock, and yelling at it, because it's disappeared and I haven't been able to find it.'

'Yuugi, you're already wearing a decent pair, and your face is all sweaty, as if you've been running. Are you sure you're not coming down with a something?' Yuugi felt the cage closing in. If his Grandfather forced him to stay at home, he was going to have to finish talking to a Yami in a very bad mood.

'NO! No Jiichan, I'm fine - well… I mean, this is a pair that have been missing for a while, and I was just-' His Grandfather raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

'Yuugi,' he sighed, not waiting for a full explanation, 'get downstairs, you're going to be late for school.' Then he meandered out of the bathroom and disappeared. Yuugi went and found his trainers and bag hurriedly, before following his Grandfather in relief.

He was definitely not looking forward to his next confrontation with Yami. That dream still had him hot under the collar, and he knew there was no way - over his dead body – in which he wanted Yami to find out about it.

He had completely forgotten about his plan to ask Anzu out, but he was brought back to earth with a heavy bump when an enthusiastic Otogi strolled into the building. It appeared there was nothing the Duke Devlin liked better than a challenging project, especially if it concerned a love match.

'Right Yuugi,' he launched in straight away, 'this is how it is: Jonouchi's preparing her, and when we think she's ready, we're going to get you to perform an act of chivalrous daring.'

'A what?' Yuugi asked feeling unsettled. He didn't think he could take much more excitement in one day.

'Well, it's the weekend tomorrow, so we probably won't get it sorted this week, but you never know, she already likes you in a friendly way, so we've just got to convince her you're her knight in shining armour. It's not going to be too big a leap. I'm confident that we'll win her over.'

Yuugi relaxed slightly, but he was definitely starting to have misgivings. Then again, he kept thinking of Yami's arrogant, demanding face, and the way he'd felt humiliated about the dream. Dating Anzu would show Yami that Yuugi was an independent and free individual, not some child to be smothered. Plus, Yami was a psycho who had come out of a puzzle. He looked up at Otogi's happy, excited face. Otogi was real and genuine.

'I trust you, Otogi. You and Jonouchi can talk me though it when you've got it all ready.' Otogi's smile broadened in response.

The small moment of confidence was broken as Jonouchi came bounding up the corridor, looking very groggy.

'Oh, hey Yuug, Otogi,' he said, reaching for the wrong locker.

'Um… Jonouchi, it's that one.' Yuugi said, pointing out the locker a couple of doors down.

'Ah, thanks, I don't know what I ever did without you.' He then proceeded to fumble with the key until he eventually got it to open with a reluctant click. 'Blasted piece of metal,' he swore. He seemed very out of it.

'Erm… Jonouchi, have you been up watching videos all night or something?'

'Yeah, actually, I-'

'You watched THAT video?' Yuugi gasped, looking up at Jonouchi expectantly.

'Yup. But y'know… I watched it like this.' Jonouchi screwed his eyes up and squinted as if he was trying to penetrate through the very foundations of the metal wall of lockers before him. 'But I still couldn't make out the censored bits!' He sounded cheated. Yuugi grimaced sympathetically.

'ALL THE GOOD STUFF WAS DIGITISED OUT! DAMN THING…' Jonouchi slammed his fist into the wall of lockers, making a large dent. He obviously wasn't taking his disappointment well.

'Er, What's it about, exactly,' Yuugi ventured, 'I mean, what do they do?'

'You've gotta be kidding me, Yuug,' Otogi yelled from his locker across the corridor.

'Oh no he's not…' Jonouchi laughed, while Devlin shook his head. Jonouchi turned back to Yuugi, 'Hey, I'll lend it to you sometime, alright? You pervert!'

'Really?!' Yuugi asked excitedly. Maybe this was what he was missing out on, the reason why he wasn't a 'real man,' as Jonouchi had called it. He thought he heard a very distinct snort sound somewhere inside his head, but then he became sure he'd imagined it. 'Y-Yes, Jonouchi, I'd like that very much.'

'Ya know, you really should learn to be less polite when talkin' about porn, Yuug.' Jonouchi said at the top of his voice.

A pretty group of passing girls tittered loudly and Yuugi felt his rouge complexion return with a vengeance. He hid his head in shame, mumbling, 'Jonouchi, you're just so embarrassing…'

Their classroom was round the other end of the school, so Jonouchi and Yuugi decided to walk their usual route around the outside of the building, as that was quicker than passing though the crowds in the hall. Otogi had said that he had to go and talk to someone quickly before the bell went, so they left him in the corridor, slightly smothered by a few obsessed girls that he claimed he 'could handle.'

As Jonouchi and Yuugi wandered around the side of the building near the car park, they caught sight of a strange van parked innocently in one of the normally empty slots.

'Huh! Hey, look Yuug, A TV van in front of the school!'

'You're right,' Yuugi agreed.

'But why?'

'M…Maybe someone famous goes to school!!' Yuugi suggested, always having a had a thing for the dramatic. He expected Jonouchi to laugh instead he looked inspired. Yuugi felt an ominous feeling awake in the pit of his stomach.

'Whoa! That's a scoop! Think Yuug… a star at our school!'

'Yup,' Yuugi nevertheless encouraged happily, enjoying Jonouchi's newly awakened state, 'I think I'm gonna take a peek, wanna see with me?'

Jonouchi decided against it, seemingly still mindful of what had happened the last time he was too relaxed about school rules. The grazes on his face were still there as a painful reminder whenever he looked in the mirror.

'Hey, Yuugi! Is there a star inside?'

'Guh… I can't see ANYTHING, it's a one way mirror…'

A greasy looking man with a square beard and long black ponytail was sitting in the van, munching on an old take-away. He was momentarily startled by Yuugi's eager face pressed up against the glass, but he was not irked for long though, as one might have expected - it gave him an idea…

'This is perfect! He is the face! The perfect face! The _**star **_of our next project!! Excellent…' He snapped a quick picture. Never go unprepared when you work for the media, was his motto, and it held him in good stead.

He turned around and got out of a sliding door as the bell rang and the children, Yuugi and Jonouchi included, drifted into class. Then he stood watching with a smug grin on his face as his pretty blonde presenter finished reporting on 'School Violence, caught on camera.' The cameraman had got the shot just when the bell rang… now that was skill. His reports were always class. He gestured for the cameraman to get a good close up of her cleavage. She carried on smiling vapidly at the camera, as directed, ignoring the obvious focus on her body. She was used to it.

'Bullying is a serious problem at this school. Our undercover agents have discovered the violence these students face everyday!'

'Cut cut,' the greasy man shouted, 'that should be a wrap, I've just gotta check… mmm…aaaah…ahuh… good…yes, nice shot. Perhaps a little lacking in skirt, but, otherwise good, good, yes. I'm satisfied.'

He then turned to address the rest of his small ensemble of crew.

'Okay! We'll fill in the rest with some shots of the kids getting beaten up. You can go home now, reporter!' He smiled lasciviously at her as she walked past, eying up the swinging of her well-rounded derrière in the close fitting pencil skirt he had selected. As she came close to him he squeezed her arse, muttering intimately, 'Meet me at the usual time, eh, sweet-cheeks?' She gave a terse nod and a tight-lipped smile, before carrying on walking, trying to control her shudder. _Her job was worth this, it was, and she had to keep telling herself that… _

The other members of the crew tried to ignore the very obvious exchange. The greasy man frowned slightly at the averted faces. He was the director; he could do what he wanted.

'Anyway, good work! Now, where's my assistant director (A.D.)? I've got a special job for him.'

A large ginger boy supporting dreadlocks, buckteeth and freckles hurried up clumsily. He wore a nervous expression.

'Yes sir?'

'Here…' The director handed over a freshly printed digital photo. It showed Yuugi's face squashed up against the glass of the van, his eyebrows raised in an inquisitive look of wide-eyed wonder.

'This is one of the students. Find him and bring him to me.'

'Um… Okay,' the A.D. said, then he got a good look at the photo, 'wow, what a wimp. He really seems the type to get beat up. He's the prefect 'actor' for this show. You always know how to choose 'em boss.'

'Don't I just,' the director concurred, leaning back in his big 'director's chair.' It was almost as big as his ego, which is to say, er, large. And we're not talking about downstairs either; downstairs was tiny in comparison.

'If we catch him getting beat up on camera, then it's perfect!' The director slapped his sunhat on backwards, getting into the role of playing teacher of the trade with his second in command. He moved his hands in big, expressive gestures as he spoke.

'The public wants reality TV… You've got a documentary element, plus the added bonus of the sexy female presenter, and you have to admit, she is seriously sexy, and you've got _**violence**_! It's perfect! If we can get this on TV, we'll raise our ratings for sure! It's a winning combo!'

'Uh, yeah, sure, I agree with all that an' all, but how can we get footage of him getting beat up?' The ginger boy asked, looking worried. No one pointed out flaws in the big guy's plans, not if they wanted to keep their job.

'Tch! You don't get it, do you? How long have you been in this business, boy?'

'Er… only six months, actually… well…' he cringed; sweat visibly collecting around his temples and forming dark patches on his ultra-white t-shirt. He didn't cope well under pressure, and his boss was like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. It did nothing for his eczema problem.

'Right. This is how we do it in the biz… Go fetch a school jacket that fits you!' The boy looked confused as the Director grinned and flapped his hands at him, as if intimating that he should get lost.

'A jacket?' The director's smarmy grin froze over faster than the polar ice caps. The boy cringed.

'Yes, a fuckin' jacket, how many times do I have to say? I mean, what are you, fuckin' retarded?'

'N-n-no, sir.'

'Hmm, good. Now, here's your chance to be on camera! You're going to _**play**_ the part of the bully! Now go get that jacket and I'll tell you what to do.'

'I think… I think I need the bathroom…I'll, I'll, be right back.'

'Remember to bring the jacket, ya retard!' The director hollered after him, settling back in his chair to enjoy an iced cold coca-cola and his favourite porno magazine, 'nothing like the business…' he sighed contentedly.

'Whaaat! A star?' Anzu wrinkled her nose dubiously.

'Yup! And to prove it, there's a TV van parked in front of the school, right Yuug?' Jonouchi looked to Yuugi for back up. He nodded smiling. 'There really is a van, Anzu-chan!' It was a bold way to speak, and Yuugi flushed at the familiarity the 'chan' added to his words. Otogi had encouraged him to do it whenever he was around Anzu.

She gave him a slight look, but was distracted by the mystery of the TV squad. Yuugi felt himself let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. That hadn't been too bad…

'Oh, I saw that, but… I haven't heard anything about a star. I mean, they could be here for numerous reasons…' Anzu was muttering.

'Moron!' Jonouchi declared, Anzu looked displeased, 'they're coming to school in disguise! But, it is really a major movie star! I know it.'

'J…Jonouchi… W-We don't know that…' Yuugi laughed nervously.

_This rumour is so getting blown out of proportion… I never knew Jonouchi had such an active imagination…_

'C'mon Yuug! I'm gonna make a bundle sellin' pictures!' Jonouchi schemed, looking delighted.

'That's illegal!' Anzu snapped, her eyes narrowing, 'What's more, there is no "star" going to this school, get that into your thick skull, Jonouchi!'

'Oh yeah? You wanna bet on it? Huh, huh?' Jonouchi scowled back. Yuugi drifted off, ignoring the bickering. He sat back, leaning on a desk, his elbows hooked back behind his head contentedly.

_But I do wonder about that TV van… _

'What, yeah, I know that dude, he's Yuugi, from class 1B!'

'T…Thank you very much, you have no idea…'

'Yeah, whatevs ginge. Smell ya later maybe.' The older student sauntered off, not bothering to listen to the A.D.'s angry muttering about discrimination against those less fortunate than everyone else.

'Hmm, Yuugi… from class B…I have to call this Yuugi, get him out behind the gym, get him in front of the cameras, and beat him up, or the Director will fire me! Think tough! Yeah! Oh my… what the fuck am I doing?'

He trudged off down the corridor, continuing to mutter incoherently. It attracted a few sidelong looks from those let out to break early.

'Damn. All the crap jobs fall to the A.D. Stupid mother fuckin'…'

That was when he encountered Jonouchi and Yuugi coming down the corridor, heatedly debating the 'Star.' The A.D. recognised Yuugi from the photograph he was holding. He might not have done if the hair hadn't been so unusual, because Yuugi's face had been completely distorted by the way it had been pressed up against the glass, but with that tri-coloured crown of spikes he was impossible to miss.

'Alright, as it's break, now we have to find that star Yuug!'

'Erm… Jonouchi, I've been thinking… what if, what if there's some other reason why the TV van was parked outside? I mean, Anzu…'

'Oh Yuugi! Not you too?! Anzu's twisted you with her feminine whiles. I knew: I saw it coming. This is why no one takes you seriously man!'

'J-Jonouchi?'

'You're hopeless,' Jonouchi looked really hurt, 'I thought at least you'd believe me, I mean, you'd believe near on anything! Fine! I'll find the star on my own then! I don't need you. Hmpf!' Jonouchi stormed off in a huff. Yuugi had to feel thankful that at least he hadn't decided to hit him this time. But he guessed friends didn't do that. It was a marked improvement in Yuugi's way of life, but it just made him feel bad about the way he had acted.

_Maybe I shouldn't' have said that…_

'Yuugi!' Yuugi looked round startled. A strange, overgrown ginger boy was beckoning him. He wore a tatty Rastafarian bandana around his untidy dreadlocks. Yuugi was sure it wasn't school regulations. He felt certain the guy was going to get busted at some point or other. He hoped he wouldn't be with him when that happened.

'Erm… hey,' Yuugi said, 'Do I know you?'

'I'm Fujita,' the A.D. began confidently, but inside his gut was churning. He couldn't believe what he was about to have to do.

'Listen… I heard you talking to that blonde kid, and, I know the star that goes to this school. You want to know who it is, right?'

'What, there's really a star here!' Yuugi exclaimed, perking up from the down mood his row with Jonouchi had caused.

'Of course!' Inside the A.D. was thinking something very different -_Of course not, you idiot. Damn, you really are the retarded one. If the director could see you now…_

'So, I think you'd get along with her, Yuugi. She likes quiet guys. I'll introduce you - we're good friends.'

'Really!!'

_I wonder who she is???_

'Behind the gym during lunch break then, okay? You've gotta come alone!'

'Okay!' Yuugi agreed. He couldn't wait…

'Are you sure he's going to come?' The crew were getting restless.

'Y-yeah.'

'He's late!' One of the cameramen hissed from the bushes. Fujita scowled back, then a familiar figure emerged from the far corner, saving him from anymore bother, 'Aha! Here he is,' he yelled.

'Alright,' the director declared, 'Roll camera!'

When Yuugi approached all he could see was Fujita, standing there looking unnervingly solemn. 'So, you've come.'

'Huh…?! I don't understand, where's the star, Fujita…?!'

'The truth is… Come closer…' Yuugi leaned in expectantly.

Fujita lashed out using all his strength, and with a resounding 'CRACK!' his fist connected with Yuugi's face, causing the boy to topple over. He then grabbed Yuugi by the ear and held him suspended above the ground in the most excruciating manner possible.

'Ngh… I -' Yuugi couldn't see straight, couldn't think straight…

The director was crowing, his face contorted with glee at the amazing shot he'd got of the action.

'Ha ha! Good! Now, hit the runt harder! Make for some good TV!'

Yuugi remained limp, his eyes streaming, his blood beginning to flow freely from his nose where Fujita had hit it.

'I…Don't…Understand…' He choked out.

'STUPID! There's no star! IT WAS A LIE!' The words screamed were deafening, several decibels higher than any normal human could stand. Fujita pulled his fist back, and dealt Yuugi another blow to the face. Only this time, it was on the opposite side.

'That oughta even ya out…' Came Fujita's sadistic chuckling, 'or should I make ya odd? Coz you are a bit of an odd person, aren't ya, Mutou?' Fujita prepared for another punch, but he was interrupted.

'STOP RIGHT THERE!' Jonouchi was sprinting at Fujita like a man possessed, 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' He ran up and smashed the A.D. in the face, reaching out to catch the whimpering Yuugi as he slid to the floor.

'Yuugi, Yuugi, are you alright?'

He lowered Yuugi down gently then lunged around and grabbed Fujita by the scruff of his shirt, his eyes glowing with bestial fury.

'You! What the hell are you doing to my mate?! I'm gonna kill you!'

'I-I really didn't want to… my job, the director…' the ginger menace stuttered.

'DIRECTOR?!' Jonouchi squinted at him, his mouth pursed up suspiciously.

'Cut, cut!' A smug, collected voice interrupted them, 'Very good! You can go now Fujita.' The director emerged from behind one of the bushes he and the crew had settled behind. He didn't seem penitent.

'So you're the sod who put Yuugi through this?!' Jonouchi's voice was guttural with rage, wanting to commit murder in that very instant. He decided Yuugi was more important. He could kill later.

'Yuugi, are you alright?' Jonouchi asked again, turning his back on the greasy haired man, kneeling down beside his fallen friend.

'I'm sorry, Jonouchi,' Yuugi coughed, 'There isn't a star after all…'

Jonouchi grit his teeth, holding back his temper. Yuugi was so damned naïve, even now. Even after all this.

'It wasn't your fault! These here jerks lied to you!'

'Stop the cameras!' The director yelled to his crew, 'these two are friends… It's just a waste of tape.' He turned to face Jonouchi and Yuugi, 'Look, it was just bad luck you got picked for the victim shorty… Just coincidence, honesty. About the same odds as rolling the die and getting a one…heh…heh… Besides, you're a star Yuugi, the star of our program, ok, maybe not in the way that you might have hoped, but because of that, we've taped a good show. The viewers will sympathise with you. They'll send in letters by the dozen. Trust me, I know.'

Jonouchi simply glared, his fists clenching.

'Are you asking to DIE?' He ran forward and seized the director's shirt, his thin veneer of control finally shattering.

'Go ahead, hit me then… just remember, I'm recording the whole thing!' Jonouchi let out a strangled gasp.

'You bastard…' he ground out, relinquishing the shirt with a strangled hiss, as if burned.

'Heh, heh, Stop the cameras!' (This was probably about the third time he had said that to his excited cameramen, who were all leaping about in a state of hyperactivity). When he had been assured that the cameras were off, he lost no time in kneeing Jonouchi between the legs, causing the boy to double over and slide to the floor, seeing stars.

'JONOUCHI!' Yuugi yelled, but it was no use. The director was laughing, revelling in their ineffectual resistance.

'Don't you get it? You can't fight the power of the media! If I want, I can make you the laughing stock of the entire world.'

And he was already walking away, continuing to yell back over his shoulder negligently, 'But don't worry, I'll hide your face with a digital mosaic, Yuugi. At least no-one will know it's you.'

Yuugi could hear the sadistic cackling fading away as he struggled to get to his feet, making his way towards Jonouchi, but his head was spinning, threatening to descend into a familiar blackness. He passed out.

It was Yami who got up and turned to face the retreating back of the director, the third eye glowing portentously on his forehead. It was Yami who followed him to ZTV Broadcasting two evenings later, after two evenings of silence between him and Yuugi, eyeing the director up with a hateful vengeance.

Partly, the Spirit was annoyed at himself for being too angry about Yuugi's earlier defiant refusal to relinquish his secrets to realise soon enough to do anything to prevent the entire episode in the first place, but there was also a much bigger part of him that was devoted to seeking retribution for Yuugi's soul. Scum like this inflated ego had to be punished. It was necessary to restore the balance.

Yami slipped silently into the underground multi-story parking lot, where the director was preparing to get into his car and leave for the night. Yami was waiting for the right moment to make his move. Another man in a grey trench coat walked past the director, congratulating him on the airing of the bullying episode. It appeared it had been a success. That only served to fuel Yami's anger further.

_So you profit from the abuse of others as well, do you? Not for long now…_

The director was laughing quietly to himself as he slid his keys into the lock on his car door, thinking no one was around to hear him.

'Eh, maybe next time I'll kill someone in front of the cameras…' That was when he caught sight of Yami in his front wing-mirror. It made him jump, because he hadn't heard any approaching footsteps.

'AH…!'

'I've been waiting for you, director.' Yami twisted the word director in the contemptuous fashion only he could manage.

'Y-You're that brat, Yuugi…' The director didn't sound so very sure of himself alone in a deserted car lot and subject to Yami's malevolent stare. Then again, it was a stare that could freeze the blood of an Inuit.

'What are you doing here?! Come to get paid?'

'You have trespassed in my soul.' Yami's voice was disdainful, quiet. It didn't need to be loud or brash to command attention. It was a voice used to respect, used to complete obedience and so completely out of character for a small schoolboy that it sent shivers down the director's spine. Yuugi hadn't spoken like this before…

'For that, you must play a game with me.'

'A game?' The director snorted uncertainly. What madness was this?

'It's nothing to be afraid of…' Yami withdrew a single die from the pocket of Yuugi's blue school blazer, '…just a simple game of dice! People have been staking their fate on dice since ancient Egypt. Although… back then we used "astragali" - the uneven heel bones of calves and sheep. This game possesses a much fairer chance, wouldn't you say, director? A fair chance of rolling a one?'

The director was peering apprehensively from beneath his hat, one corner of his mouth turned up in the façade of disgust. Yami continued on regardless, although aware his prey was edgy. He had to play this carefully.

'Now, let me explain the rules of this game of fate… They are quite simple. We both roll the die. I roll first. Whoever rolls the lowest number wins. I'll even let you win in the case of a tie! Sound good?'

Yami paused once again, pulling a strange, humourless smile using Yuugi's pale features. It made him seem almost vampiric.

'However, if _**I**_ win, then you have to play a penalty game as punishment. Have you got that?'

'Ridiculous! Why do I have to play around with you!?' The director spluttered, but he wasn't walking away. Yami ignored the contempt. He got that all the time.

'Game start.' The Spirit threw his arm high into the air, sending the die spinning away from his outstretched fingers with all the flair of a well-practiced magician.

'C'mon, give me a break,' the director muttered despite himself as the die sailed past him.

It landed with a series of small clacks. Two pairs of eyes watched its progress intently as it came to rest…

'SIX!!…hahha, it's a six! A six!! No matter what number comes up, I win! I don't even need to roll your stupid die.'

Yami gave the director a look of rebuke, 'The odds are in your favour… but the game's not over until you roll.' Then he lowered his head so that Yuugi's bangs obscured his face. It hid the smirk.

'Damn, don't you ever fucking shut up?' the director snarled, not bothering to check out Yami's behaviour, 'I'll do what you want, if it'll make you happy! And put a hole in your head at the same time!' He snatched the die up from where it lay and threw it violently upwards, as Yami watched impassively.

The die spun high in the air where the director had flung it. Yami watched it fall, but he did not move. The director hadn't bothered to watch the progress of the die, confident in his victory. As it came down it was only Yami who watched as the worn out shell of the die split inexplicably, unable to cope with the bone-shattering contact with the tarmac. The two pieces spiralled madly, spinning on their axes, before coming to land in two separate pieces by his feet. The director let out a cackle of triumph, catching sight of only one of the fallen pieces.

'Ha… It's a one! I win!' The director made off towards his car. The Spirit's voice stopped him in his tracks.

'No…' Yami sounded almost regretful, 'you have to play a penalty game.'

'Wha..' the director spun back round in disbelief, suddenly realising what had happened, 'What the…. Th-the die split in two?! A SEVEN?!! But, that's freakin' impossible.'

'PENALTY GAME!! Mosaic illusion!' Yami cried, not bothering to waste time on explanations. Pointing his index finger at the infuriated director, he sent the image of the Eye of Horus towards him, carrying its justice on swift wings.

'Ah.. Ah…Wha? W…What?! That brat's face is covered by mosaic…?! Everything is turning to mosaic! Why is my vision all pixelled out?!! Hey brat, you cheated, that's the only way you, you rigged the die… No way could a die split like that. It's not possible! I can't see! Stop it! Stop it, whatever it is you're doing to me, because it's not funny! Brat, brat! My eyes, my eyes! Why is everything all mosaiced out??? Help!!! AGGGGHH!!!'

Yami looked back from the entrance of the car park, the tails of Yuugi's blazer flapping around him like snakes in the breeze. He was wearing a contented smile. The first contented smile he had worn since his fight with Yuugi.

'Director, for bending the truth in front of the cameras… all you shall see will be censored!' Yami let out a wry laugh, pleased with his own wit.

'Hmmm now Yuugi, to find out what it is that you are hiding from me…' He sauntered back towards the game shop, for the first time that day feeling fully in control. There was just something about Yuugi made him lose it, but he'd sort that problem out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There will be more action between Yuugi and Anzu, as well as Yuugi's search for a way to get into the black door next chapter, if you're wondering what happened to it. I just couldn't resist adding this section._

_Please review and tell me what you like and what I could improve on and thank you very much if you are still reading! _

_Japanese words:_

_Chan is a term of endearment added on to female names in Japan if you know that person well._

_Jiichan: Grandfather._

_Baka: Idiot._


	6. Confrontation

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does: sometimes things are so unfair._

_Oooh… looks like it's Yuugi's turn to be horrible… still, 'all's fair in love and war.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday evening, and Yuugi could be found lying back comfortably on his bed in deep contemplation, his arms crossed behind his head. There was a stick of incense smoking in the corner of the room, releasing the sweet scent of Jasmine, and dim yellow fairy-lights twinkled from the ceiling like stars. Yuugi had got his Jiichan to set that up when he was about five. It made him feel comfortable now, the soft mood music he had shoved in his CD player humming away in the background and adding to his sense of calm.

All in all, Yuugi thought, it had been a very strange week. He had obtained a whole pack of friends (something he had begun to think impossible), who were acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world that this should be so, and a strange, overly possessive second shadow, in the form of Yami. Unfortunately, it seemed that this shadow caused him to have very un-Yuugi-like dreams. Something completely new to him, perhaps. This loss of innocence.

There was a lot to wonder about concerning Yami. Yami, the enigmatic, ever distant presence. Yuugi wanted to see something of him that was hidden. Some small vulnerability. It seemed unfair that Yami should see all of him and give nothing in return. He wanted, more than anything, to see what lay beyond the black doorframe within his soul room. It must be Yami's place. If Yuugi had one, then Yami must too. If only he could get there! But Yami was always present. Yami would know. It would have to be with his consent, and that was likely to happen only when hell froze over. You couldn't just ask for a thing like that. Not to mention the fact that Yuugi couldn't even get back to his own soul room by himself. Yami had said it was possible, but how did you do it?

Then there was also the small matter of Yuugi's now imminent relationship with Anzu - if Otogi's claims were to be believed. It made him nervous, yet a little excited all the same. How was Otogi going to do it? And what would it be like…? Yuugi couldn't stand the anticipation. What he wouldn't give to be normal and have a girlfriend like the other guys in his class! This, he was sure, was the absolute route to acceptance. Besides, couldn't he learn to lust after women? It may not be something he particularly desired for its own sake, but it was worth it to fit in with the popular crowd. Plus it seemed to irk Yami no end, something that brought a sadistically pleased side out in Yuugi. He had never known the satisfaction it was to be a little cruel to the people who would otherwise take advantage of you. It felt good, intoxicating. A feeling of power.

This feeling of power wasn't to last for long however, as a rather foreboding Yami materialised almost as if summoned by Yuugi's thoughts and came to loom ominously over Yuugi's bed. He seemed to be at his most determined, and Yuugi didn't have to pretend not to know what the clearly planned apparition would be about. It appeared keeping secrets from Yami was not something in Yami's agenda. To be quite honest, it seemed nothing was allowed to happen unless it _was _on Yami's agenda. With a small yelp of protest, Yuugi made for the door, desperate to avoid the inevitable confrontation.

_**'Oh no you don't.' **_

Yuugi hated that voice in his head! It was impossible to escape. He felt a hand snatch his wrist and everything went fuzzy. When he came to his senses again he found himself in an all too familiar place, a place he had been only once before.

'My soul room.' It was a statement, not a question. Yuugi could feel Yami's hand still tightly fastened to his wrist.

'Yes, Yuugi, I am glad that you invited me in that first time. It makes things so much easier now.'

'I'm not.' Yuugi stared mulishly at the floor, refusing to even look at the Spirit. That would only make Yami more likely to have his way. He tried to wrench his arm away and Yami let go. Unfortunately, Yami decided instead to attempt to get Yuugi to lift his head, and give some eye-contact, but Yuugi wasn't having it.

'Yuugi, this stubbornness has got to stop. You will be returning to school tomorrow, and you avoided me all Saturday afternoon and Sunday. We can't go on this way.'

'No, what you mean is you've been like a black rain cloud hovering over my head all weekend!' Yuugi hissed back, 'You were so moody you wouldn't even speak on Friday night, when I wanted to! You disappeared into that Amaterasu forsaken puzzle! And I know you possessed me again earlier this evening. What did you do, go and kill that greasy director? Don't deny it. I'm not the fool child you take me for. I saw Ushio! When I can't remember anything, I know why!' Yuugi felt on the verge of tears, but at least he was standing up for himself this time. He felt… an inner strength, a type of courage that had not been there before. That didn't mean that whatever Yami was doing to him was not frightening. He hated those blank periods of memory, the dislocation, the confusion.

'Ah,' Yami sounded uncharacteristically awkward, 'Now, that was not about you.'

That if nothing else caused Yuugi to finally look up, unable to contain himself any longer. He had never known a rage like this. The way Yami was acting was insupportable! Again skirting the issue! Again the dogmatic assertion of how Yuugi should behave!

But the way he actually looked… It was a shock. So helpless… that lithe body rigid yet shaking, fists clenched tightly enough to cause the knuckles to go white, unfathomable eyes smouldering with… hurt? A strange silence fell as Yuugi's retort died in his throat. Yami's stance almost inspired guilt, but Yuugi couldn't think like that right now. Yuugi was the wounded party here. He felt the anger rise up in him again, like some dormant snake. This was just another way to manipulate!

Wh_at has he got to be so upset about? He's not the one who's life is so completely crap, he's not the one who can't have secrets!_

Yami just looked shot down, flinching every time Yuugi's thoughts became more cutting, eyes closed as if in some inner turmoil. Every venomous word Yuugi uttered, each sharp feeling that emanated from him - it seemed to strike Yami deeply within the recesses of the heart.

'Well what was it about then?' Yuugi carried on regardless, 'Everything you do seems to be hell bent on torturing me!' He couldn't let go of his wounded pride.

'You don't mean that. You can't possibly.' Yami's tone was softer, barely audible, as if he were some broken creature, a swan perhaps, trapped in ice. 'Surely your life has improved a little since I started-'

'What? Meddling, Yami? Meddling! Yes, perhaps it has. Perhaps the only reason I have friends now is because of you. Because of whatever dark powers you have. Why can't I get friends on my own?! Why? Why not, Yami? Am I so helpless, so worthless…?' His voice cracked, but he was pleading now, the reasons behind the confrontation forgotten.

'I…' Yami sighed, seemingly unsure as to how to respond, 'You are most definitely not worthless Yuugi… You're the only one who…'

'What?' Yuugi whispered faintly, his defence crumpling.

Yami collected himself and moved forward, ever patient, closing the distance that had grown between them in all Yuugi's shouting. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears shimmering on Yuugi's long, faun-like lashes. It was as if he knew Yuugi, knew him well enough to understand the misplaced anger. He was being kind, despite the way Yuugi was acting. Yuugi no longer flinched away from the contact. He looked up instead, his large wet eyes meeting Yami's older more mysterious gaze. There was a calmness after the implosion of the heated words.

Yami gently stroked Yuugi's hair away from his face, looking down at him tenderly. Yuugi felt himself a little uncomfortable at the gesture. The intimacy. Yami charmed without effort, without compulsion, and he was doing it now.

'Perhaps, the way to get you to trust in me, is not in being remote, in the way that I have always been predisposed. Not by guiding you from afar. Perhaps, I should show you… a little of myself.'

The black doorframe loomed. Yuugi knew without a question that it was through there he was going. He didn't understand what it was that he had done or said to make Yami suddenly coincide with his wishes, but he was grateful, relieved.

His heart started skittering painfully as Yami held out a caramel coloured hand, but he took it without a second thought, feeling the cool softness of the palm, the sensitivity of the tapered fingers. This was what he had wanted all along. Some sort of concession. Some sort of entry into Yami's world. And Yami knew, didn't he?

'Show me.'

Yami smiled, 'Come, but do not be too disappointed by what you are about to see.'

'What do you mean?' Yuugi asked, as he was led towards the door.

'You… will see.'

Yami pushed Yuugi ahead and guided him through the opening. They ended up in a long, narrow corridor, largely made up of worn grey slabs and stones. They seemed a little dank, and extremely old. The roof was quite low, unlike Yuugi's high arching ceiling, and it gave a sense of claustrophobia. It was not what Yuugi had expected. But then, what had he expected?

_Well a room at least._

Yami chuckled at the confused expression on Yuugi's face.

'This is not it, this is the in-between. It's through here.' Yami walked Yuugi over towards the wall face, and Yuugi saw that further along the corridor it was not truly a wall at all, but a large stone tablet with the Eye of Horus jutting out from it in sharp relief. Yuugi recognised that eye, it was the one on his pyramid. The Sennen Puzzle. Something in his mind clicked then. That time, when Yami had answered him so impatiently in order to get him to let him in the bathroom…

'_W-who is Ra?' Yuugi asked, stalling for time._

'_The almighty Sun God, King over all others- that is not important right now! Yuugi…'_

Ra, Ra was the _**Ancient**__**Egyptian**_Sun God! That was it. He knew he'd heard the name before. And the Sennen Puzzle, that was a pyramid, and now this wall… and the way he was physically; that tanned skin, the exotic scent of desert spices, lotus blossom and jasmine. Yes, jasmine… _Was Yami from Ancient Egypt? He must have been someone very important to act so, so authoritatively. Maybe he was a Priest or something? _But then, that didn't fit with Yuugi's notion of Yami at all, and as far as Yuugi knew, PVC and tight black vest tops had not been invented back then. Very incongruous…

Yami touched the stone tablet lightly with his fingertips, and it glowed a faint golden before cracking in the centre and sliding apart. The way forward sloped downwards, vanishing into gloom. Yuugi stood at the lip of the entrance uncertainly. Yami came closer behind him and put his hands on his shoulders, giving him a little shove.

'Go on.'

Yuugi took a few cautious steps forwards, then gave a small squeak, stepping backwards into Yami's arms and treading on his feet as torches flared to life in a row of uniform golden brackets along the wall. This place had sensed his presence. It was guiding him further forward.

Yuugi suddenly realised his close proximity to Yami, the way his nose was pressed against his chest and spun hurriedly, moving away, out of the embrace. Even now, the lingering memories of his dream were vivid enough to make him feel uncomfortable when they got so close. Yami's eyes glinted.

As Yuugi walked further forward he saw that there were indeed hieroglyphic inscriptions on the walls. They seemed to stretch endlessly. There were also images of Egyptian women offering gifts and scenes of the judgement before the afterlife. Yuugi caught sight of a few men and women with animal heads, whom he assumed were meant to be the Gods. Eventually it became apparent that the corridor did have an end and Yuugi found himself walking out into a vast space, lit only by the light of a few lingering torches before dipping away into deeper shadows…

Suddenly Yuugi was blinded by light. Convex mirrors were spinning into place to reflect some unknown source of natural light around the infinite space… and it was all…

'Oh Amaterasu. Oh sweet Amaterasu! Oh! Oh, oh, oh!'

That seemed all Yuugi was able to say. They were in a labyrinth. A huge, open labyrinth that saw passageways span off in all sorts of crazy angles and directions. There was no sense of what was up or down. Door upon door seemed to be suspended into the nothingness above and below these walkways, rooted only to the floors that they sprouted from with no other means of support. The entire face of it was overwhelming. It also made no logical sense whatsoever. Nothing about Yami ever did.

'Uh…Um… Uh…Yami?'

'Why yes, Yuugi?' The response was soft, measured.

'Why is your - is it your soul room? - a-a-'

'A labyrinth?' Yami's response was dry, ironic, but he looked strangely downcast, 'My memories are all fragmented, in fact, I remember virtually nothing useful of myself… Except for what can be found behind these doors. Some of it is a false trail…You probably know as much as I do. One of these rooms is my true room. I can take you to it, if you so desire.'

'W-What's in it?'

'Not too much.' Yami admitted, 'Just a chair. It's really rather morbid, like a tomb.' Yuugi shivered inwardly. He hated this black sense of humour from his other half, hated the bad vibes he got whenever Yami's mood became unpleasant.

'So, now you know… and perhaps you should not be so harsh as to judge on how hard a life is without looking a little more closely. Sometimes people act the way they do because of terrible things in their lives that have shaped what they become.'

Yuugi felt strangely chastened at this. He had been overly quick to judge Yami, something which was blatantly clear. All too quickly had Yuugi labelled him a psychopath. Now he felt the last of his anger fold up and collapse beneath him. He couldn't begin to imagine how terrible it must be not to remember who you were.

'So… you have amnesia?'

'After a fashion…' Yami laughed bitterly, 'I think I may have done this to myself. I rather get that impression.'

'What could possibly make you want to forget?'

'Hmm… what indeed?' Yami questioned back darkly. Yuugi shuddered once more, but felt convinced that there was a greater picture that they were both missing. Yami wasn't the sort to want to forget. This was not mere punishment.

'H-How long have you been in the puzzle?'

'I have been trapped for…3000 years or more… it must be, by now… It was you who gave me a form of life again, Yuugi. No one has been able to solve that puzzle in three millennia. You did it in eight years. I am in your debt; fate has brought us together. This was meant to be.'

'Trapped?' Yuugi echoed.

'Yes, Yuugi, trapped… What, did you honestly think I chose to encage myself in a gold trinket?'

Yuugi felt terrible. Really, it was no small wonder that Yami was unbalanced. He hadn't had any human contact in over 3000 years… if what he said was to be believed, and why doubt it? Clearly Yami had been hiding this for so long because he was ashamed by the simple fact that he was unable to state who he was.

Yami spoke up suddenly, as if not liking where Yuugi's thoughts were going.

'Let me call you aibou. It puts us on the level, then you need not fear my status.' Yuugi looked up, surprised. It was a nice gesture.

'Th-thank you mou hitori no boku.' Yami smiled a sweet smile, and Yuugi felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders. Then Yami's smile changed to a smirk, and it piled straight back on. Yuugi didn't like that look…

'Right, so now I want to know what it is that _**you**_ have been hiding from _**me**_.'

'Yaaaami!' Yuugi was caught off-guard, his cheeks flooding with colour, 'I-I-I…'

'Come on, it cannot be so very wrong to tell me.'

'Look, it was just a dream I had…that's all. It - it was embarrassing.' Yami arched a perfectly-shaped eyebrow. It was a knowing look and Yuugi's cheeks became positively peony under the intense scrutiny.

'I mean… it was about, about Anzu and…' Yami's smirk abruptly disappeared, as if someone had flipped a switch. The eyebrows came down into a glacial stare and Yuugi could have sworn the actual atmosphere around him became more clammy, more sinister. He was probably right, after all, he was in Yami's… labyrinth.

'Ah.' Was all that Yami said in response, and that single word said a thousand things. Yuugi couldn't understand what it was that he had done wrong. Well, apart from lying to him, but Yami didn't know that, he was certain, and he couldn't exactly tell him the truth now, could he?

'Anzu… hmm?'

'Y-y-yes. Please, it was nothing.'

'I am sure, Yuugi, that you are tired, and that you need to go to bed so that you are able to get up for school tomorrow, so, if you'll forgive me-' Yami put a brusque hand on Yuugi's shoulder, spinning him and starting to shove him out, away from the labyrinth, back towards his own soul room. It seemed Yami had gone from wanting to know every little detail about Yuugi's life down to the last stitch on the sequin, to wanting to get Yuugi as far away as possible.

'Yami, no, don't, please… don't shut me out again…'

'I don't know _**what**_ you're talking about Yuugi, I am merely telling you that you need to get some sleep so that you are able to study effectively. Also, I know that you wouldn't want to look tired in front of _**Anzu-chan**_.'

'Yami, Yami, stop it! You _**do **_know what I'm talking about, you _**do**_… I don't understand…!' Yuugi was in a frenzy, pitifully trying to reach out to him. But Yami had already withdrawn into his shell.

'Yuugi,' they had reached the black doorframe now and everything was blurring, disintegrating. It was only an unreadable Yami that remained solid in the swirling colours, his expression blanker than that of a marble statue, 'I will talk to you tomorrow. Everything is as it was, better, you shall see.' The coldness in that liquid voice made what Yami said sound somehow worse than improbable.

And with that he was gone, and Yuugi was again alone in his room. The CD had just come to its close and it was making a harsh 'sssshhhuck' sound as it spun to the end of its cycle in the player. The incense had long finished burning, leaving an oversweet, acrid smell lingering that stung his eyes in a way that it had never done before. There was no hint of jasmine here. Yuugi stumbled across the room to fumble with his curtains and open his sash window desperately. The coolness of the night flooded in.

And everything was not as it was. Everything was not alright. Everything was most definitely not alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please review and give me some kind of feedback or I'll cry!!! I am getting paranoia that this story is losing peoples' interest…_

_And thanks to anyone who is still reading, it makes it all worthwhile!_

_I think the only word that I have not translated previously is,_

_Aibou: partner._

_Until the next time then._


	7. Rescuing 'Anzu Chan'

_**Disclaimer: **__I in no way, living or dead, own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters, situations, places, or scenarios contained therein. That honour belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and he would probably be very upset if he ever read this perversion of all his innocent ideas. Well, not quite so innocent until that silly studio got their claws into it. Damn you, 4kids, tainting the evil soul at the heart of the original Yami-no Games…_

_This charming chapter is dedicated to cousin Emma, who secretly loves Yaoi, and of course Yami too._

_**To all my 'loyal fans,' if you're still reading this garbage… **_

_Ok, so, no, I have not forgotten you all, or this fanfic. I have just been **very** bad about updating. So I apologise with all my corrupt, evil little soul. My excuse is that I was going to update, but I had to go on holiday (lame lame lame, I know), and it just wasn't ready… you know how it is. Then I spent all holiday feeling really impatient and cackling sadistically about my sadistic plans and how I'm going to make all the characters suffer. I feel really bad too, because I've had so many wonderful reviews for chapter 6 (the most ever: please keep them coming despite my poor payback!!!) and just left it all unsettled. And you were all really supportive despite the fact that my story is developing really slowly. Well, given my update speed. It wouldn't be so slow if I didn't take so very long writing. However, fear not, I **shall** finish this, even if it takes another hundred years._

_**Oh, and this chapter is extra looong. Hope you like it…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otogi sat that Monday lunchtime in a Buddhist stance of blissed out contemplation. He was studiously ignoring the gathering of simpering girls that had come to shadow him as per their habit, and was instead focusing only on the one and only question, the now focus of his life, that he had been mulling over for almost a week now.

The question of how to get Anzu creaming over Yuugi, if to put it bluntly in Otogi speak.

He'd had an almost perfect idea. This being in Otogi land, where perfect ideas were like Dungeon Dice Monsters. Dungeon Dice Monsters being the most lucid, and lucrative idea to date. (Perhaps not so promising if you lived in the real world, by hey).

Actually, it was more Jonouchi's idea, really. Otogi liked to credit it to him.

Jonouchi had said that Yuugi had seemed completely different the night when he had stood up to Ushio. Jonouchi claimed he'd changed from the normal wussy Yuugi, who Jonouchi could never be caught dead associating with in a million years, into some sort of vengeful God. It had given the tall blonde shivers. A rare occurrence given the number of fights that Jonouchi had taken part in and consequently turned into legend.

That, apparently, was the reason why Jonouchi had decided to give Yuugi a chance to join the gang… that and the fact that he'd stood up for him despite everything. After all, Otogi had begun to think that Jonouchi had been smashed in the head, the way he was running a fucking charity. But still.

Jonouchi hadn't seen everything that Yuugi had done to Ushio, as he'd eventually succumbed to the beating he'd suffered and passed out, but he'd seen enough to pique his and Otogi's interest alike. Jonouchi had seen without doubt the way that Yuugi's face had changed, the way he'd seemed to gain height, and then heard that voice, cold yet sensual, so much like Yuugi's and yet again so much not. Then, as if he'd needed any confirmation that little Yuugi-kun had been holding out on him, he'd seen Ushio the next day. That had cinched it. Now Jonouchi wanted Otogi to push Yuugi until he became the person he'd seen a mere glimpse of that night. Just so he could believe what his senses had told him. So he could know it wasn't a dream. Otogi wanted to push it further. Get the split personality, or whatever the fuck it was, to turn into the main 'all the time Yuugi.' That pushing started with getting him a date with Anzu Mazaki. He would do it by sending Yuugi over the edge. It was well known to anyone with even a shadow of Otogi's skill with the ladies that Anzu couldn't resist aloof bastards.

And he couldn't help being curious about things like this. It was like a social experiment, and social experiments were in his nature. It was also imperative to his plan that he got Yuugi to act like the avenging hero if Anzu was ever going to fall for him, which, quite frankly, was the whole point of the challenge. Anzu was never going to fall for the weak, pathetic little Yuugi who currently induced the Florence Nightingale complex, not the Anzu, 'fuck me hard and break my heart' complex, except in Otogi's mind Yuugi was too pathetic even for that to work as a pulling technique. But, Otogi _**was**_ going to get her to fall for the weak side of Yuugi who cried when he forgot his pen for class too. That was the end goal. He just needed to use the cool side of the little shrimp's schizophrenia to get Anzu hooked first.

This was a matter of pride. Otogi's pride.

If it was as Jonouchi claimed, and that Yuugi did have some kind of sexy split personality, one that would definitely appeal to a girl like Anzu, plan A could proceed.

Anzu: the girl who clearly got turned on by unreachable, cold, _**Seto Kaiba **_sorts, would love someone like the Yuugi who had completely mind-crushed Ushio. Ooh yes, Otogi knew all about that one. Too bad Kaiba was the sort of fucker who had a stick wedged up his arse so far and had never once considered it. After all, that Anzu chic wasn't half bad, now that he got round thinking about it. Maybe Otogi could even give her a once over after this whole business was done…

He smirked inwardly.

_Hmm, now all we need is to get little Yuugi to turn that attitude on for Anzu… Hmm indeed…_

He finally stirred and looked up as Jonouchi came over and raised an eyebrow at him.

'What's up man?' It was Jonouchi who started the conversation. Otogi blinked in slow motion and smirked upwards lazily.

'Oh,' he replied easily, 'I was just thinking about our little friend Yuugi.'

'Had an idea how to get it on for 'im with Anzu, then, huh, bud? You're a genius when it comes to relationships. Always said it, always will, mate.'

'Yeah… I was thinking… you like totally sure he comes over all… the cold hero? I mean, really… 'cause I just don't see it so much myself.' Otogi was testing Jonouchi about this one for probably the thousandth time, and each time, Jonouchi got less sure of himself. Especially as with each passing hour the incident with Ushio became older.

'Er, yeah, well pretty sure. At least he did that time.' Jonouchi scuffed his feet slightly and looked awkward. If Otogi hadn't have know better he would have suspected that Jonouchi was growing a conscience about Yuugi, 'Hey, Devlin, listen, don't do anything, too… dodgy, yeah? Like, don't get him beat up again or anything. I don't like that.' Otogi spread his arms wide and smiled innocently back at him.

'Would I ever?'

'Uh - yeah, yeah you would.'

'Well, whatever, I won't.' The duke answered shortly, 'Now listen. I just need to know just one more thing. Does Anzu definitely still have an illegal job up at that disgusting new burger bar or wherever?'

'Otogi! I can't believe you still have this stupid thing against burgers!!!'

'I'm a vegan for fuck's sake! Of course I hate burgers. Just answer the damned question dude.'

'Uh…Yea, yeah, she does.' Jonouchi scowled at him and shoved his hands in his pockets sulkily, 'Sheesh. Remind me not ter ever spend time with ya when you're plottin' things again.'

'Ok, right, good.' Otogi ignored Jonouchi's reaction: he didn't have time for this right now, not when the Anzu plan was so close to completion. 'Now please, get Yuugi to go to that burger bar after school tonight somehow…'

Jonouchi grunted his assent mulishly.

'And sorry man, just couldn't help it,' Otogi eventually sighed back, running a stressed hand through his long black locks, 'after all, you were being a turd.'

Honda had taken that moment to wander over, and it seemed he'd only caught the end of the last comment. He glared over at Otogi menacingly, cracking his knuckles.

'Why you callin' Jonouchi a turd?'

'Because he _**is**_ one, why d'you think, brains?'

'Hey! As a member of the beautification committee for this school, I can have you taken down for that, Duke or no Duke!'

Otogi raised an eyebrow and snickered lightly, 'I'd like to see you try.' Honda looked like he was going to spontaneously combust.

'You get here now and say that again, punk,' he scowled, raising his fists confrontationally. Otogi responded elegantly to the physical challenge, sliding off the desk he'd been sitting on, in a way that might remind the onlooker of a slinky black cat, and dusting invisible flecks off his tight black jeans with a masculine affection, much to his surrounding fan girls' delight. Every time a muscle flexed beneath Otogi's all too-tight trousers, indrawn gasps of breath were more than audible. The Duke knew how to work an audience. There came a chorus of faint squeals as Otogi squared off facing Honda and got into a loose martial-arts stance, giving the 'come get me' signal nonchalantly using two tanned fingers. Throughout the performance Honda's face had turned steadily very red. He seemed to resent the attention Otogi was receiving for his display more than the fact that he'd been insulting his friend. With a feral yell he launched himself across the space between them in a bull headed attack at the offending Duke.

Jonouchi, deciding things had gone far enough, leapt up and stepped between them.

'Alright, alright, dammit! Just cool down.' He yelled in frustration, 'For a start, I'm the only one allowed to fight with Honda, and for another thing, Otogi didn't mean it, so jus' quit it.'

Honda looked down, slightly ashamed about the squabble, and the Duke smirked and flicked his fringe back, listening with his head cocked to the faint sighs he was rewarded with, before reinstating himself on top of the table. Jonouchi frowned, as if struck by a sudden thought.

'Hey… hang on a minute… where's Yuug?'

'Dunno, he didn't look too well today to be honest. His eyes were all glazed over in English… didn't you see?' Otogi answered.

'Well, yeah, but I just assumed… English… ya know…' Jonouchi shrugged, 'Makes my eyes glaze over every time.'

'Yeah, but you're not a swot like little Yuugi-kun, now, are you?' Otogi growled back frustrated, 'I swear, he looks like he's had an argument with someone, though the Gods know who. I'd say his girlfriend, cept he hasn't got one. Maybe he and his Grandad had some sorta bust up. Maybe a relative _DIED_.'

'Maybe…'

'Oh, don't be so morbid. I was just saying… He's probably got the wrong gym shorts or something. You know what he's like.'

'I think he may have said something' bout goin' to the bathroom actually,' Honda remembered, 'maybe we should go check he's alright.'

It was true that Yuugi was currently residing in the boy's toilets, splashing his face with cold water for the umpteenth time. It was a vain attempt at revival, and it wasn't working. He'd already taken two aspirins too many in a vain attempt to get rid of his throbbing headache. And he couldn't for the life of him understand what was wrong. Well, he knew where the headache had come from - he hadn't had a wink of sleep all night, and all he could do was keep going over the way Yami had shut him out of the soul rooms in that abrupt and fridged fashion. What he couldn't understand was why Yami could - well - fuck him up so completely and utterly. _Si vous pardonez l'expression._

What, just what was it he had done wrong? And why had Yami's reaction to it all upset him so much anyway? He was used to getting beaten up, and this, this was nothing. A few cold words shouldn't be enough to cause a completely sleepless night. I mean, he got that from bullies all the time.

For all Yuugi knew Yami was some sort of strange psychopath who was simply biding his time for the opportune moment in which to kill him. So why should it matter so much if Yami was acting weirdly around him? He somehow really didn't get the impression that Yami wanted to hurt him though. For all of Yami's dangerous, dark aura, Yuugi felt strangely safe around him. It was like the aura was built to shield Yuugi instead of harm him. And with the feeling came the odd certainty that Yami would destroy anyone who tried to get at him. Yuugi physically attempted to shrug the thoughts off. After all, they couldn't help him right now. Yami was still pissed. _Si vous pouvez pardoner l'expression encore un fois… _

_Why am I swearing all the time now… is it you, Yami, have you done this to me?_

'Yami, Yami… why?' he whispered softly, reaching out to touch his own haunted reflection in the cracked mirror above the taps. There were deep shadows beneath his eyes, which he traced with a trembling finger. He wasn't happy about them. Nor was he happy about the way in which his usually alabaster skin was at present more similar in colour to that of paper white. The death look had never been good for Yuugi. People noticed, and he hated that. He let out a soft sigh to add to the countless many he had made before. He seemed to be doing it more and more often these days.

'Hey, who's Yami, eh Yuug?'

'Yaaaaah!' Yuugi started at sudden apparition of Jonouchi standing behind him in the mirror, and also, further back, a grinning Otogi and an inquisitive looking Honda. His cheek at once flooded with colour. He hadn't noticed their approach at all, and what was worse, they had caught him muttering about Yami.

_Oh ye Gods, no, Oh Gods no…_

'Uh- uh- uh… I, that is to say, he…' Yuugi's stutter was back full force.

'Oh?' Otogi raised his eyebrows as Jonouchi lowered his in concern.

'He's not another bully you 'aven't told us 'bout, is he, Yuug?' Jonouchi demanded, seemingly fearing the worst. Otogi on the other hand had narrowed his eyes, and was staring Yuugi down intently. Yuugi really did not like the way Duke Devlin was looking at him. It was like he… suspected…

'N-No… he's just… someone I k-know a-and we had a fight and well…'

'What?!' Jonouchi exclaimed, ' Just tell me where to find him, and I'll come over to give him a piece o' my mind, Yuug! No one has the right ter beat ya up!!!' Otogi rolled his eyes and Honda goggled at Jonouchi behind his back.

Yuugi couldn't help giving a small ironic smile at that one. Honda was still shooting Jonouchi disturbed looks. He was acting completely out of character.

_Demo… as if Jonouchi could find Yami… much less beat him up! And if only he had heard himself a few weeks before… then HE was the one doing the beating up!_

'No, Jonouchi… Not that kind of fight. It was just an argument. Not even that. It upset me a little that's all.'

'And who would Yami be to you, Yuugi?' Otogi questioned closely. Yuugi didn't like the way those green cat-eyes were gleaming.

'He, uh, he's just… uh… a distant relative that I met recently for the first time… and we don't really understand each other so much. That's all. Really. Honestly.'

'Hmm…' Was all Otogi said, but he let it slide. Jonouchi and Honda didn't seem to have noticed anything untoward. They made their way back to classroom together, slowly, a comfortable silence enveloping the group.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Meanwhile, down in a special part of the city the people of Domino prefer not to talk about…_

'Officer, you do realise that you have caused Domino city jail severe embarrassment with your show of incompetence whilst dealing with prisoner 777, don't you? You are facing serious disciplinary action for the negligence suffered on your post.'

The young man in uniform stood before his superiors and shivered, icy sweat running down his face, in well, buckets. More than his job was on the line here if he came out badly.

'H-h-he just d-d-disappeared… I looked round and-'

'Sir, we haven't had a single jailbreak in over 40 years, and you expect me to believe that this half-baked prisoner is entirely to blame, and that he has received no outside help at all?' The tone was harsh and the unfortunate officer winced, shrinking down further at the accusation. Nevertheless, his answer was righteously indignant.

'W-What are you suggesting, sir? T-t-that I just let him escape… or worse, helped him?! It's not true! And you know it. I have been a loyal officer for this gaol for over 24 years now. T-That man is a master at disguise a-and confusion. I d-did my best to do my d-duty under very difficult circumstances and now I'm being penalised for having m-met m-my match. I am sorry if my efforts were not good enough for this establishment, but even so, that d-does not m-make me a turncoat!'

'Well. It's too bad he's not a master at hiding his tracks then, along with everything else. He's left a trail of stolen valuables, along with a fake Marie Antoinette necklace, along the way. The media are in a frenzy, whipping up public hysteria in the whole of Domino and further a field. We hold you responsible for our embarrassment. Give us one good reason why we shouldn't organise a full court enquiry concerning your conduct?'

'P-p-please… I told you…'

'Well, you're surprisingly lucky, one could say you lead a charmed life; as it happens, we are very close to apprehending this criminal due to his rusty, in adept manner at conducting and concealing himself. If he is indeed taken in by the end of the week, we should be able to look more kindly on you in your incompetence. I suggest that you pray hard to every God you know that he is brought in swiftly. Perhaps you should also make an outside contribution to the acquisition of information.'

'Y-y-yes, sir.'

'You are dismissed - for now.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'Oh and officer…'

'Y-yes, sir?'

'Do something about that ridiculous stutter before our next meeting. Comprendez?'

'V-very good sir.'

The unfortunate man somehow managed to leave the room without passing out, but with his nerves completely frazzled. He just hoped with all his heart that 'Tetsu the hedgehog' wasn't going to cause any serious damage before he was taken down.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Drrriiiiing!!!!!!!!!!!_

'Ahhh…' Jonouchi stretched contentedly,' It's finally over. School is so dull..' He glanced over towards Yuugi who was looking flustered, hastily shoving his things away in his oversized backpack. Otogi gave the blonde a shove with his elbow and glanced meaningfully towards Yuugi's bent over back.

'I don't care how,' he hissed intimately in his ear, 'Just sort it. Five o'clock. No later.'

Jonouchi didn't need telling twice - he knew how to take a hint. He meandered up to Yuugi and handed him a book before beginning his assault. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out Otogi slipping out of the room.

_Miserable bastard, giving me the grunt work and then buggering off.._

'Hey, Yuug… Wanna go get something to eat on the way home?'

'Yeah! That sounds good,' Yuugi answered, perking up a little and peering over his obscenely full, yet finally fully packed bag. Jonouchi couldn't understand it. He just left all his stuff in his desk all year round. Then again, he did have a knack for not doing his homework.

'How about the new Burger World that opened?' Yuugi sounded animated for the first time that day, 'Everyone says that their burgers are _**great**_!'

Jonouchi eyes widened in shock and delight. This was _**too**_ easy.

'You really like burgers, don't you?'

'Yup!' Yuugi laughed back, dodging Jonouchi's hand as he attempted to ruffle the infamous tri-coloured crown of hair.

'Awright! Burger World it is!!!'

'Yay!!!' Yuugi yelled punching the air and leaping up, swinging his rucksack in a fit of high spirits. Jonouchi couldn't help but wonder how the poor boy could even lift such a weight in the first place.

_Heh, must be tougher than he looks… man I sure hope so… whatever Otogi's got planned… sure to be, if not fatal, at least life threatening. I've seen that look in his eye before. Should never have let the maniac loose… what was I thinking?_

Another, less familiar, lingering presence made itself apparent, intruding on the conversation.

'Ah… Um… Yuugi…. About that burger world…' Anzu seemed to have been listening in on their conversation and her voice was hesitant.

'Are you coming too, Anzu?!' Yuugi asked. His heart fluttered strangely. He couldn't believe he'd dared to ask her that. Yet somehow, right now, he felt like he was confident enough to do anything, including trying to get Anzu to date him - especially if a certain, stupid spirit was watching. Yami had to learn that he didn't own Yuugi… after all, maybe he was jealous that Yuugi had other friends? Or was that what Yuugi hoped it might be?

_Got to stop thinking about that psycho… that extremely tight leather, PVC wearing psycho… Oh Curses!_

'NO WAY!' Anzu was yelling in response to the outing. Yuugi felt his heart stop fluttering and instead clutch with horror, 'I've heard that place is _**terrible**_! Really!! People started getting _**sick **_there the day they opened and everything…. You absolutely can't go there!'

'Huh… really?' Yuugi started to breathe again, surprised but also extremely relieved that the turn down wasn't because his company was so very awful, 'I guess we won't then.' Relieved Anzu didn't think him repulsive.

But that was because he liked being popular. Not because he liked Anzu… right? After all… that heart thing… he'd always been attracted to guys… Always, always.

Yuugi's downcast mood suddenly returned to him full force as the repercussions of not going out that evening hit him. The thought of going home to an eerily silent bedroom; one completely devoid of a certain spirit's now oddly familiar strange speeches, was not pleasant. Not pleasant at all. The air just seemed frosty, despite the absence of a certain someone. Often, Yuugi suspected that he was being watched and that Yami was there, glaring at him without allowing himself to be seen himself. It made him angry, because not only was he powerless to do anything about it, but he wasn't even sure whether or not he was imagining it.

Yuugi guessed he'd have to go and watch telly or help in the shop or something, to take his mind off it. Or he could…

'I know! Then let's go to the calorie burger in front of the station!' Yuugi piped up. Why should he be shat on just because the original idea was flawed? Yuugi had no time for moody spirits.

'Sorry!' And she sounded it too, but Yuugi couldn't help but fear the worst.

_It's because of me, isn't it? You really do think I'm lame. I think I'm going to go and kill myself._

'I have chores to do today. And anyway… There's an escaped convict running around. We have to go straight home! Didn't you hear the teacher?'

'Ack! That's right!! The jail-break! I forgot!' Yuugi's panic about the convict over shadowed his self-pity in an instant. And he started biting his nails, thinking that going home might not be such a bad idea after all. The newsreaders were being really serious about the terrible risk to public safety.

Jonouchi had looked very unimpressed throughout this exchange. He was even more unimpressed that Otogi had disappeared rather than stayed to back him up. After all, he _**would**_ run into trouble getting Yuugi to do a simple thing like go to a specific burger bar, wouldn't he? It was just typical.

'What? Are you scared, Yuug, man? You have no guts! None at all.' Jonouchi crossed his arms and scowled disapprovingly.

'But he has a GUN! A _**GUN**_! Jonouchi!!!' Yuugi was acting like a child again.

Anzu giggled at Yuugi's antics, relaxing as she felt secure that she had achieved her aims and slinking towards the door softly. She was going to be late…

'Later then!' She burbled hurriedly, before taking the fastest route out of the school. When she got out to the streets with the public she let a sigh of relief… 'that was close…' She murmured softly to herself and started making her way towards Burger World.

Jonouchi decided the time had come for desperate measures.

'Yuugi… Hasn't Anzu been acting strange lately?' Yuugi made a face.

'Now that you mention it, she hasn't walked home with us or Ribbon recently, and she always comes our way…'

'Mmm,' Jonouchi agreed, 'and if my suspicions are correct, I think Anzu's doing "escort service" after school…

'Huh?!' Yuugi's expression was merely curious, not what Jonouchi had been expecting for a reaction. The next question explained why. '"Escort service?!" What, uh, what is that?'

'You know… Going on dates with rich old men! Then having sex with 'em for money if they ask. Damn, how old are you again Yuug? Haven't they taught ya the facts of life yet?' Yuugi's face was moving through shades of peony, ochre and crimson as the realisation of Jonouchi's words hit him, but the taller boy simply carried on, 'Some of the more slutty girls from the other classes do it for spending money… pays well you know… Guys do it too, but I-'

'JONOUCHI! ANZU ISN'T THAT KIND OF GIRL!' Yuugi managed to splutter, his face burning even hotter. In fact, the whole of him felt strangely hot, and he couldn't understand it. Did he, did he, really have some feeling for Anzu, or had he just convinced himself that he had? It made his still painful head begin to throb more terribly again. What with the whole strange Yami thing, his life was getting way complicated, way too fast. He really should not be attracted to Yami at all. Anzu was a much better option. A much safer, much more advantageous option. Sexuality could be changed, right? This was good.

_Feelings for Anzu Good, Yuugi, Remember that, Remember that…_

'Whoa Ho!' Jonouchi was delighted that he had finally got a rise out of Yuugi, 'What's your problem? Your face is really red! Could it be… you feeling insecure about…?!

'THAT'S NOT IT!!'

Jonouchi snickered as they sauntered out of the building, but kept close tabs on his smaller partner.

'Hey, we're gonna tail Anzu, right?' Yuugi suddenly found that he had been collared with no choice but to allow Jonouchi to drag him after Anzu's distant figure, which was disappearing around a corner heading in completely the opposite direction to the Kame Game Shop.

_I really don't want to do this…_

'Oh, oh, look Yuug, she's wandering towards the red light district!' Yuugi let out a small, sick little groan at that statement and as if she had heard it, Anzu glanced back behind her. Jonouchi grabbed a frozen Yuugi by the collar once more and shoved him behind a dumpster, diving headfirst after, as if he was doing an action sequence for some Hollywood film. The action was overly flamboyant, as if he was playing up to a rôle, and he was only just in time.

'Whoops! That was so close,' he muttered, 'But this intrepid reporter will continue to follow "The Illicit Activities Of A High School Girl!"'

'Jonouchi, that sounds like one of your silly American movies!' Yuugi snorted in disgust.

'Shhhh!' Jonouchi put a hand over Yuugi's mouth to silence his protests before once again dragging the poor boy along by a now very dishevelled shirt collar in order to stalk Anzu. It seemed a lifetime ambition of the blonde's, but Yuugi really did NOT want to see Anzu with a perverted old man. Unfortunately, he had more pressing matters to worry about, like his current lack of oxygen.

'Jonouchi,' he choked out, 'you could, just, let go… I can walk myself.' Jonouchi chose to completely ignore him and continue on with his commentary. Yuugi began to see black spots swimming behind his eyelids.

'"Anzu has just entered a building! Is that where her sugar daddy is waiting?" Hey wait a-'

Jonouchi fortunately dropped the collar and raised an eyebrow at Yuugi who had collapsed on the ground coughing in lungfuls of air.

'Burger World.'

'Why…?' Yuugi managed say eventually, when he had regained enough air to speak. He stared up at Jonouchi who had pursed his lips to hide a sardonic smile, and he shrugged innocently back.

Yuugi fell for it, and it wasn't long before Jonouchi managed to actually coax him toward the sliding doors of the building. Anzu greeted them, as Otogi had planned that she would.

'Hello! Welcome to Burger World! Let me show you to … your…seats…' Anzu's voice trailed off in shock as she realised who she was addressing.

Yuugi gulped in terror at the thunderous expression on her face. She looked appalled. He had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Girls should not look that angry. For the longest time the two parties stood there looking at each other without moving. Jonouchi was seriously hoping that Otogi made this venture worth it to him - Anzu's expression was more than scary. Yuugi was feeling his insides shrivel at the way Anzu's eyes were staring him down. Anzu was in terror for her job and the fact that she was going to get in more trouble than she could handle for trying to earn a bit of cash to finance her dancing aspirations - people got expelled for less. And how else was she ever going to get to America without it? And Jonouchi was sure to tell and ruin all her chances. Jonouchi was the biggest blabber mouth in the school!

Then Anzu was showing them in with a plastic smile and glassy eyes. She led them to a table in a corner and went to fetch the burgers Yuugi half-heartedly ordered from the laminated menu. Yuugi sat there awkwardly, completely out of his depth. Waiting. Jonouchi lounged moodily across the entire four person sofa opposite.

'Jonouchi, we shouldn't have come here… Anzu's mad….' Yuugi's voice tailed off miserably. Jonouchi just grinned.

_Excellent. I've done my bit. Lets see you work your magic now… Otogi-san._

Yuugi's thoughts had now taken a different, and for him, slightly alarming route.

_But… She looked cute in that costume…_

Anzu returned before the thoughts could mutate into anything more sinister.

'PLEASE ENJOY OUR BURGERS WITH PLENTY OF OUR FAMOUS KETCHUP!' Anzu's voice was far too loud as she used the squeezy tube to draw threatening Kanji across what would have been a tasty junk meal.

'Anzu…' Yuugi moaned softly.

The letters read: Tell and you die!! Jonouchi looked like he was a bit worried too. Anzu made a humph noise and began to stomp off, her toned legs causing the skirt to flutter seductively over her derrière as she made her retreat.

'Hey Anzu, cool it!' Jonouchi yelled after her in an attempt to make peace. She turned round and smiled sadly.

'Well… Now that you know I'm working here… I have nothing else to hide. I'm saving up my money! I'm going to America when I graduate!' She smiled her face softening at their shocked expressions. 'I'm going to study dance in New York! It's my dream. Don't you dare laugh!'

'W…W….We would never laugh! Right?' Yuugi turned to Jonouchi for confirmation, 'Right, Jonouchi?'

'Right.' Jonouchi answered calmly, then he winked. 'Don't worry, Anzu! We won't tell on you! I'll eat 10,000 of these burgers if I tell!' Then he paused, adding almost ruefully, 'But this restaurant makes you pay for hamburgers drowned in ketchup?! This stuff's nasty!'

Anzu's smile spread in relief.

'Don't worry! Those are on me.' She wandered off to serve other customers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'K, so, you understand what I want you to do, right? What I'm _**paying**_ you to do.' A boy with raven hair and cat like eyes of an intense emerald colour was standing opposite a dishevelled looking man with bleached blonde hair and what looked like several years worth of stubble.

'Uh, yeah. But. Jus' so's you know. I think you're insane.' The former ignored the comment.

'Good. We have an understanding then.'

'Yeah. But I swear. This goes wrong. You help me get out again, or I swear, I come looking for you… this life or the next. Whichever. I swear. You'll have it on your head.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, 'you swear.' I'll get you out. Right, here's the arrangement. Half now. Half when the job is done to my satisfaction.' The dishevelled man leered at the other, baring yellowing teeth, clearly the symptoms of a heavy nicotine addiction.

'You know how to play, don't you, cat?'

'Yeah, I do,' the 'cat' wrinkled his nose in distaste at the smell his companion was emitting in his filthy state. 'Hey, just do me a favour when you get your money. Clean yourself up. Get some breath mints.' He held out a wad of cash at arms length, to avoid contact. It was snatched up without hesitation. And the dishevelled man hocked up and spat on the ground like a pro.

'Whatever, you ignorant little brat. You'd better watch your back. Someday, someone less tolerant than me is going to get you for that attitude.' The other's smirk merely broadened at that comment.

'Just do your job. I'll settle with you as agreed.'

'Fine.'

Prisoner number 777 stomped off, following the directions he had been given to the new Burger World that had been set up in Domino city. He had to admit, his throat was parched for a real drink and he needed his cigarettes. He had gone too long without. And he could get all he craved where he was headed. This was too fortunate.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Luck is definitely on my side… _he thought, as he pushed his way in through the sliding doors.

Anzu greeted him.

'Welcome! Are you by yourself?' She began, the cheerful hostess.

'Oh… I'm by myself all right… that's why I'm so lonely…' She knew something was wrong from the answer and the way he was leering at her, but she could never have foreseen what was about to happen next.

The unsavoury man made a lunge for her pressing the cold barrel of a gun to her temple as his thick, greasy digits closed over her mouth. Anzu was left breathing in the panicked smell of something that seemed like a mix of Body Odour and the scent of a dead racoon, fear stealing her willpower as she heard, as if through a thick sheet of glass or perhaps from underwater, harsh words bellowed out to the rest of the restaurant from somewhere above her head.

'AWRIGHT! ANYONE MAKES A SOUND AND THIS GIRL DIES!'

Anzu let out a small squeak from beneath the restricting hand and he jerked her head sharply. She caught her breath and the sound petered out and became a small whimper. She was left, frozen in place by fear. Nothing and no one was going to move her. Anzu Mazaki, the confident seventeen year old, had never been so scared in all her short life.

_Am I going to die here?_

Yuugi and Jonouchi had been alerted to the situation, along with the other customers, by the sound the prisoner's harsh bellowing. Realising who he held hostage, Yuugi had let out the sharp cry of 'Anzu!' Easily terrified by the events unfolding at the other side of the diner.

But now there was only a terrible silence, broken up by the sound of the man's heavy breathing and small grunts as he dragged Anzu over to an empty table opposite the bar.

No one seemed to know how to react, so the world had descended into a type of paralysis. The tension was unbearable, like a pressure building up behind a damn that was sure to burst at any moment. The question was only when, and in what way.

Suddenly someone cracked.

'It's the escaped prisoner!' A short woman in her forties screamed hysterically, and she was answered by a chorus of yells and high pitched screams, as people began to move, the instinct to flee taking over.

'Shaddup all of you!' The convict bawled, swinging his weapon around his head threateningly. An instant stillness came down and the silence returned. When the prisoner spoke into it, his words sharp and distinct.

'I'm not staying here long! As soon as I fill my belly, I'm gone!' He turned his head down towards Anzu, nuzzling her face before muttering quietly so that only she could hear, 'But until then, you stay with me!'

Anzu let out a small moan from behind the fingers smothering her mouth.

'Not a peep from you, or you die!' He hissed aggressively, pushing a finger further back into Anzu's mouth so that she had no choice but to choke on the sourness of the digit. 'Now, blindfold yourself with this ribbon!' He used the hand holding the gun to draw out a clean blue ribbon from his otherwise sordid pocket.

'I hear when humans can't see, they're so terrified they can't make a sound. They do the same to prisoners right before they _**execute **_them! I should know, I'm on death row…' His voice trailed off into a sadistic chuckling. It sounded like a hacking cough.

Anzu trembled beneath his grip.

_I've had this dream since I was really little… I won't say Broadway, but I'd like to dance on a **small **stage at least. Ahh… Is everything going to end here?! Somebody help me!!!_

The escaped prisoner relaxed himself as he slid into his seat.

_Luck is on my side…_

Yuugi was panicking, with no idea what to do. He hated being so helpless. Somehow he felt responsible, because he was the one who had wanted to take her to this burger place, even though she worked here anyway.

A_nzu… Anzu… What should I do? Yami… Please, if you're listening, tell me what to do… Help me! Help her! Please… I'll do anything…_

Why was he praying to Yami? Yami had abandoned him long ago.

'Now, someone's gotta take my orders… Who should I choose?' The Prisoner pretended to think about it, but he had already spotted Yuugi. The hair was impossible to mistake, just like his dark haired contact had said… 'You, boy - the wussy little one! You're the one!' He pointed directly at the quivering wreck that had been Yuugi. He stood up, but failed to move any further. He was trembling in fear, but something, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, was asking for it.

_Who really cares if I die here? Who really cares. People say a gunshot to the head is painless…_

Yuugi heard a small agonised sound somewhere to his right. He glanced across. He was astonished to see Jonouchi's normally devil may care expression gone, replaced by a white pallor and a look of concern.

'Yuugi…!' He seemed terrified… for Yuugi's own, safety? Was it possible. Yuugi gulped. He could survive this. Life was getting better. He just had to do what the prisoner said.

He took a few cautious footsteps towards the source of the terror. He was still barking orders.

'Everyone else get down on the floor and close your eyes! If any one of you moves, an _**inch**_, this girl is _**dead**_!' Yuugi felt icy sweat begin to collect at the back of his neck.

_I can do this…_

Jonouchi was having other concerns. Had Otogi somehow organised this? Was it possible? Jonouchi felt sick to the stomach and more than angry. If the Duke Devlin HAD done this, Jonouchi was going to rip him to shreds… well, that was if he actually survived.

_What was that senile bastard thinking…? This is NOT possible. No WAY. Otogi couldn't have…_

The prisoner was shouting something at Yuugi, but Jonouchi couldn't see, because he was down on his knees behind a table.

'First off, give me some booze! Then cigarettes! Lucky Stripes! The perfect brand for a lucky guy like me!! Ha Ha Ha!!!'

Yuugi did as he was told, his hands shaking and his heart pounding as he carried the small tray over towards the Prisoner and Anzu. Yuugi's wrists were shuddering so badly he was afraid he might actually spill the vodka he had picked up all over the floor.

Jonouchi murmured, 'Yuugi,' anxiously again, but he was too far away to hear it. Anzu too, had made some quick calculations in her mind. She might not be able to see, but someone described as 'wussy little one,' meant only one thing to her.

_Yuugi! Poor little Yuugi… Oh Gods, he mustn't come any closer, he's just an innocent…_

Suddenly she was standing up screaming hysterically.

'Yuugi, Yuugi… It's you, isn't it?! Stay back, Yuugi!! It's too dangerous-' She didn't get any further. The convict, enraged by the lack of acquiescence to his demands, whacked Anzu round the head so hard that she fell, her body bending like that of a rag doll.

'SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!' It wasn't a request.

'ANZU!!!' Yuugi yelled but he couldn't see, black fog descending before his eyes. He struggled to retain consciousness. Yami had finally decided to act. Yuugi slipped into blackness.

When he looked up, it was Yami's eyes that glared with an inhuman menace at the petty convict, his mind made up that today, that man's luck ran out.

_Your luck ran out when you chose **ME!**_

Yami strolled the length of the Burger Bar and slammed the tray down in front of the prisoner with a loud thump! Then he crashed down into the sofa seat opposite as if it was his own settee.

'You,' the prisoner screamed in fury, 'Who said you could sit down?!'

Yami chuckled easily, his exotic accent punctuating his words and giving him a strange authority, despite the fact that he wasn't the one holding the gun, '… I've brought you what you asked for!'

He lifted a finger, showing the cigarette lighter he was holding, his dark eyes sparkling with an upcoming challenge.

'I just thought I'd help you pass the time… Let's play a game… If you've got any guts, that is…' Yami sighed and flicked imaginary dust away from Yuugi's sleeve, at the same time taking note of how tatty the uniform was and how he was going to have words with his young host about it later.

How was he supposed to act with decorum if Yuugi insisted on dressing like a tramp?

The prisoner was looking at the boy with an odd bug eyed expression. All he kept thinking was, _this isn't in the job description… that boy never mentioned this… Is this REALLY the same wimp I called out?_

Anzu too was thinking deeply, her head bowed low. Something didn't quite add up.

_This voice… Yuugi?!…?! No! It sounds similar, but, it's different. It can't be! _

_**This confident voice can't be Yuugi!**_

_I don't know who it is, but he's crazy to talk like that to someone holding a gun!_

The convict was chuckling now, deciding that he enjoyed a challenge.

'Well… A game… This could be fun…'

Yami glanced at him with an eerie smirk.

'However… the one to lose this game will die.' The prisoner had now come to the conclusion that this Yuugi kid, or whoever he was, had some sort of severe mental disorder. _**He**_ was the one with the weapon, not the spike haired punk.

_One twitch of my finger on the trigger and he's done for…_

'Isn't that interesting… Let's hear the rules.'

Jonouchi meanwhile, was stuck kneeling behind some obese kid who was trembling like a jelly. It was seriously pissing him off.

_Damn… this guy's big butt is in the way! I can't see anything! But it's so quiet… what's going on? Hang in there, Yuugi! Damn I'm gonna kill you Otogi. You just wait. Your tight ass if going in the waste disposal._

Yami was still busy reeling in the bait.

'This game has just one rule.'

'Let's hear it then!' The prisoner was getting impatient. Yami complied with his wishes.

'As long as we sit at this table facing each other… We may each move only one of our ten fingers. And once the game starts that finger cannot change! But we are free to choose any finger that we like.' Yami thought for a moment, 'Or the thumb, should you so desire.'

Yami then stared him down for a minute or so. 'Which finger do you choose?'

The prisoner laughed. This one was too easy.

'I choose my _**index **_finger, of course, you little moron. This finger is all I need to pull the trigger and blow you away!'

'As you wish,' Yami purred back, as if this was the most natural thing in the world and they were just having a not so friendly game of cards, 'I choose my thumb.'

Anzu had been listening to the exchange in a certain sort of horror, but now she was left completely bewildered. Why would this mysterious stranger choose his thumb in a life or death battle? It didn't make any sense at all. The prisoner just seemed to think that Yami was completely unhinged.

_This kid is an idiot! What can he do with one thumb?! I'll send him to hell in an instant! _

'After the signal to start, we are free to do anything.' Yami's voice was continuing on, seductively self-assured. Anzu could feel the hair on the backs of her arms prickling at the sound of his words. 'You can even pull the trigger. So… let's go… GAME START!'

Yami became silent, his eyes intent. The prisoner was cackling, 'And in one instant, it's GAME OVER!' He raised his gun and pointed it at Yami's head. Yami merely flicked his thumb back to spark the lighter he had been holding and offered the light to the prisoner, who had been chewing on an unlit cigarette end throughout their entire conversation.

_Tch, right! I forgot to ask for a lighter. I wasn't allowed to smoke on the inside. Slipped my mind totally. Okay, the last thing you can do is use your thumb to light my cigarette. Then I'm going to kill you. _

The prisoner leaned in towards the lighter and reached out for his bottle of Vodka with his free hand, beginning to pour it into his glass as Yami held the flame up to the tip of the cigarette. Yami moved back slowly and in one sleek movement dropped the lighter on the prisoner's hand. It somehow balanced there upright and lit, as if ordered to by some kind of devilish command. The prisoner couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

'What the fuck?' He glanced down, realising he was still pouring the vodka out, his glass overflowing onto the table and running down to his leg.

Yami smirked. 'You can keep the lighter! Take it with you… to hell, as you so charmingly put it.'

The prisoner had begun to sweat. He had finally realised what was going on.

_I-I can't move! If I drop the lighter I'll set the vodka on fire…!! I'll go up in flames!_

'Just try firing your gun,' Yami's voice was smirking now. It was the voice of the winner, the voice of the man walking away alive, 'The recoil will make you drop the lighter for sure.' Then he added almost as an afterthought…

'And by the way, that's Russian neat vodka…180 proof… 90 percent alcohol!'

The prisoner let out a small, pathetic little groan. Anzu sat forgotten on the seat beside him, unable to believe what was going on. All she could do was hear the horror unfolding beside her. Yami grabbed her by the arm and walked her out around the table.

'Let's go, Anzu.' It was a voice you didn't argue with.

As he walked away with her the prisoner started to moan and yell. Anzu shuddered and automatically lent in towards Yami's comforting presence.

'B-But my luck!' Tetsu the hedgehog finally let his aching wrist slip and seemingly watched in slow motion as the lighter descended into the glass of vodka, burning it, and him, up in a fiery conflagration within milliseconds. The heat of the fireball scorched Anzu's prone back and she felt the hand that had been nestled in the small of it, leading her away from danger disappear.

She instantly began tugging the blindfold off, desperate to catch a glimpse of her rescuer, however, by the time she had struggled out of her bonds, all she was left facing was a very relieved looking Yuugi. Where had her rescuer gone?! He'd disappeared! She couldn't help feeling disappointed as Yuugi jabbered away at her full speed. No, it had definitely NOT been his voice taunting the madman who had kidnapped her. He was too unsure, too young.

'Anzu! I'm so glad you're safe, Anzu!'

'Yuugi…' She mumbled back, completely out of it and still scanning the burger place for her saviour. Yuugi was quite sweet, the way he was so worried about her, but he was no comparison to the one she was searching for. Where was the owner of that lovely voice?

'Yuugi… who was that man? The one who saved me?'

Yuugi was saved from answering as Jonouchi rushed up, gibbering excitedly.

'Yo, you made it! What an idiot! The prisoner set himself on fire…! Never known anyone so retarded! Someone's calling the police, I think…'

'Jonouchi!' Yuugi yelled. Anzu was still murmuring to herself, and he glanced up at her worriedly.

'I'll never forger that voice… hmm… let's play a game.' She sighed wistfully.

'A-Anzu?' Yuugi questioned, a sudden, very nasty thought hitting him.

'After all, I think I've fallen in love with it's owner!' It was said playfully, as if in jest, and she was smiling at him cheerfully, but Yuugi knew it was true. He knew it without doubt. How could she not be? How well he knew that the owner of that voice was irresistible. It was worse than Yuugi could ever have imagined.

Anzu was in love with Yami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review! I know that this chapter isn't the most Yami x Yuugi dramatic ever, but it needs to be there for the story to develop!!! Besides… It's all happening next chapter. It's going to be drama drama drama…

Translations:

Chan - term of affection used for Japanese girls.

San - honorary label like Mr/Mrs whatever, used commonly to be polite in Japan. (or so I'm told).

Kun - Term of affection used for close male friends/males you are close to but outrank in status. (they are below whoever dubs them kun).

Si vous pardonez l'expression - If you pardon the expression (excuse my French!)

Si vous pouvez pardoner l'expression encore un fois - if you can pardon the expression again one more time… don't ask me how my mind works when I write that sort of thing…

Demo - but

I think that is it. Just ask if I've missed anything you have a burning desire to know.


End file.
